Her Overkill
by Mezinka
Summary: Welcome to the highly disfunctional life of Audrey Medina. Jeff Hardy/OC Formally known as My Dirty Secret
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Jeff cursed. "Damn! Fuck! Shit!" He muttered, pushing his hair back. "Are you sure?" He asked his friend. "Yeah, I'm sure!" Audrey replied, looking at the pregnancy test again. "Jeff, you knocked me up! What are we going to do?" she asked him, tears forming in her eyes. "I have no clue, Audge." He stayed silent for a moment. "Fuck! What am I going to tell Beth?" He whined. "You won't have to tell her anything.. Jeffrey, I'm getting an abortion." the young woman replied. "No way, dudette. I'm totally against it. You're not aborting this kid." The Carolina native told his friend. "Well, I sure as hell don't want it! I don't want children, Jeff. YOU knew that!" The New Yorker pointed out. "How about you put it up for adoption?" Jeff suggested. "Why do it half assed? If I give birth to the child, I'm going to end up wanting to keep it. DAMNIT Jeff!" Audrey clenched her teeth and adjusted the head piece that was in her ear, which connected to her cell phone. "Jeff, I-- I'll call you back later." She hung up her phone and rubbed her temples. What was she going to do?

-----

"WHAT?! Dude, are you sure she's pregnant?" Monty Brown asked his friend. "Yeah, I'm beyond sure. She even told me. Hell she called back that night and said she took like five more tests to make sure... I just don't know what to do. Do I tell Beth or what?" Jeff groaned and put his head down. "You don't really have to tell Beth about that whole thing. "I mean, isn't Audrey dating that guy that works at Gamestop? Could she just say its his kid?" Monty pointed out then took a 'victory sip' of his soda. "And suppose the kid comes out with green eyes, brownish blonde hair... How do you explain that? " Jeff shot back. "Remember, Audrey is multi-racial. So anyone in her family could've had green eyes, brown/blonde hair. Doesn't mean she cheated." the former quarter back raised his eyebrow. "It could be proven scientifically." With that Monty got up and headed for the locker room to get ready for his match, leaving Jeff in a frustrated state.

"Whats going to happen? What does the future hold? There are so many things that I put off, assuming I had time. Whats going to happen to me?" Audrey cried on the shoulder of her best friend. "You're going to be okay, that's whats going to happen. Everything's okay. I'll be here beside you night and day. 'Cuz I swear to you... You're going to be okay." Kayla Evans (Audrey's best friend) promised and comforted her sobbing friend. "I'm going to be okay?" Audrey repeated in an unsure tone. "That's whats going to happen." Kayla reassured. "Everything's okay?" She asked again. "Everything IS okay. I will never leave you right here, I will stay with you because I promise that everything will be okay." the tall blonde model rubbed her pregnant friend's back.

Jeff sighed when he heard the conversation from the other side of the door. "Oh man." He said to himself and took a deep breath. He knocked on the dressing room door and waited for someone to answer it. "Hey Jeff." Kayla greeted the handsome man, moving back to let him in. "She's in the bathroom fixing her makeup." he pointed towards the back. "Thanks." Jeff headed towards the back and cleared his throat when he got to the door. Audrey turned around her tear stained brown eyes locking with Jeff's sincere green ones. "Look Audrey, I am so sorry for getting you into this situation. If I could turn back time and stop us from getting into that situation then I would. But I can't. And I know that you want to abort it but isn't there a way that we could raise it together?" He handed her the red and pink roses he'd bought for her. "Jeff... I appreciate this so much I'm only 20. I have my whole life ahead of me. And I'm sorry for getting you into this situation but I honestly don't think I can raise this child. I'm scared. What if something happens to it? How are you going to raise it if you're in a relationship with Beth?" She asked him. "What is my family going to think about me? All my friends back home in Flushing?" She wiped the tears that were once again falling. "Look, we'll do whatever it takes. But don't get rid of this child. Just because we made a stupid mistake- doesn't mean it has to pay for our stupid mistake. Please, I'm begging you... We can do this." Jeff stepped up and hugged his friend, stroking her shoulder length black hair. "Now c'mon, let's get ready. We've got a segment to do." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'll see you out there." She told him and winked at him.

-A week later-

Shannon Moore, his new girlfriend Iman, Audrey's best friend Kayla, and Jeff's brother Matt all gathered at Jeff's house to hear the good news. Now, Shannon had met Iman through Audrey. Both girls were big fans of wrestling and from big cities.

Audrey was 5'6 and about a good 150 pounds. Although she wasn't fat she was just well portioned. Her measurements were 34c, 26 1/2, 38. Even though she was too short to be a a runway model she had been in many print ads for clothing companies. Born to parents of Jewish, Puerto Rican, and West Indian decent, Audrey grew up in a comfortable apartment in the small town of Flushing, New York. Just like Cameron, Flushing was a small town, hardly anyone heard of it. And nothing really happened there. But, it was her home.. Not matter HOW much she hated it (at times). Before actually going into wrestling, Audrey was studying medicine and was hoping to be a doctor but dropped out when she was offered a contract with the WWE. Of course she took it, along with the intense training that came along with it.

Iman on the other hand, was just an inch taller than Audrey but an inch shorter than Shannon. She'd been a fan of wrestling since her pre-teen years and knew that one day- she would HAVE Shannon Moore.

And Kayla... Where to being with Kayla. She had always been Audrey's best friend-- since the ninth grade. Their friendship quickly turned into a sister/sister relationship. They would discuss just about anything with each other; like who to fuck. Why'd they fuck them, and so on. Kayla was also born in Flushing, to a family of Jewish decent. She'd always wanted to be a runway model-- and she was always self conscious about her weight, her hair, her body. Her measurements were perfect for a 5'11, 110 pound model. Although not into wrestling at all, it didn't stop a few of the guys in the lockeroom from hitting on her, especially Matt Hardy.

"Hey beautiful." Matt drawled, putting his arm around Kayla. She looked at him then looked at his hand then looked back at him. She gently grabbed his arm and took it from around her. "Don't touch me." she smiled and winked at him. "Ever." She added, sitting down next to Shannon and Iman. "You know you want me." Matt smirked, going to sit next to her.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, Audrey and I have some big news." Jeff and Audrey came from the back, looking miserable than ever. "Audrey's pregnant." He said tiredly. The three friends gasped, while Kayla squealed in excitement. "OH! You get over here, you!" She said walking towards to hug her best friend. "Not a hug moment Kayla," Audrey stared at her. Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes, then grabbed the nearest object that was next to him. Luckily, it had happened to be one of his dog's chew toys; which was also one of his socks. He slipped it on his hand to a make a puppet and began to moving it as it was talking.

"But Jeffrey, I thought you didn't want any babies with anyone."

"Well, it appears that my aim wasn't that off. Which apparently isn't that common in most men."

"Holy crap Jeffrey! That must've really pissed you off!"

"Why yes it did. It did actually and what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm any generic fan who happens to ask you about your pregnancies and baby related issues."

"Oh well isn't that just nice?"

Jeff ripped off the sock and threw it on the floor. "This morality play was made possible from the generous grant by the 'Just See if I was Kidding' foundation." He said to everyone. Audrey sat down and rubbed her eyes while Jeff sat on the arm of the couch, toying with one of the leaves from his fake plants. "Well, I'm off to pick up some food.. I'll be back." Audrey took her car keys and left from out the house, taking a drive to clear her mind.

"Oh man! I can't believe you got her pregnant, bro. Way to go!" Matt said sarcastically, patting Jeff's shoulder, "It was an accident..., Oh God, what am I supposed to do now?" Jeff groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "I'm sorry Jeffy but you knew that could happen when you had sex." Iman said and everyone nodded their heads. Jeff picked his head up and bit his lip. "I have to tell you guys somethin' but ya gotta' promise not to laugh." he said. They all agreed not to laugh at what Jeff was going to tell them.

"Okay, on the night of say "conception", Audge and I nuded up and ugh, the dirty talk began, then I got a bit over excited." Jeff began nervously. "OHH she lika' the dirty talk!" Shannon bursted out. "I do! I find that it gets the ladies going and I occasionally get wrapped up in it myself. Especially when I use some of my different voices." They all stared at Jeff. "Anyway, there was some... unexpected friendly fire. And even though I never entered the village there was an air strike in one of the abline regions." he was interrupted by Shannon's loud cackle, which was ended when Iman pulled at his ear. "Anyway, I spoke to her OB/GYN doctor and they said its not uncommon for a woman to get pregnant.. Even if there was no actual penetration." Matt, Shannon, Iman, and Kayla sat there trying to hold back their giggles. "So you're trying to tell us that you've never actually had sex with her?" Matt asked, hardly containing his laughter. "No, I didn't have a condom..." the four left out a soft giggle. "And ugh, we decided not to have sex because, here's the kicker, I didn't want to get her pregnant." After their hard efforts, the four friends let out their laughter. The irony behind that whole thing was just too funny not to laugh at! Jeff rolled his eyes and stormed to his room.

"I'll go follow him." Shannon sighed getting up and Matt followed him to Jeff's room.

"So I take it that you're not thrilled about it too, huh?" Matt said, walking to Jeff's room. "Its not that i'm not thrilled... I just" Jeff struggled to find the right words. "I guess, I'm just scared. " He told his brother. "I'm supposed to be the stronger one out of both of us. This is driving me nuts." he sighed. "Hey dude, I know what can cheer you up, lets go play basketball in front of the arena. That way you'll take your mind off of this whole mess. And then you can get ready for your match." Shannon suggested, twirling the basketball that was on the floor on his finger.

They all agreed to basketball and all changed into their sporting attire. They drove to the arena and found a decent parking space in the lot. "C'mon let's play some hoops." Shannon said, hopping out the car and making his way to the court. "Umm Jeff what the hell is wrong with your shirt?" Matt asked when he read it. "What? Isn't it cool?" He looked down at the red shirt that read "BLACK by popular demand". Matt and Shannon didn't say anything, they just carried on their game of basketball. While praticing his running hookshot, the ball bounced off the backboard and hit Jeff right in the face, knocking him unconcious for a while. Shannon and Matt looked at Jeff and laughed, then headed into the arena to grab a bite to eat and get ready for their matches.

Monty Brown saw Matt and Shannon laughing before they went inside the building, then saw Jeff on the floor. "What happened?" He asked them. "His running hookshot knocked him unconcious." Matt maganged to let out. "C'mon Shan." they walked in the building.

The former quaterbacker lay down next to his friend until he came to. "Yo,yo, could I ask you a question?" Jeff drowzily asked. "Yeah." Monty replied. "Why are we lying in basketball court?" the rainbow haired man asked. "Your hookshot knocked you unconcious. So I lied down next to you so everyone would think that we were both chillin'." Jeff smiled at his friend. "Aw, thanks S.C.B." Monty looked at him for a moment. "What does SCB mean?" He asked. "Super Chocolate Bear." Jeff answered. "I love it." Monty grinned. "I knew you would." Their moment of peace was broken by Audrey who was running towards them.

"Are you okay, JefF?" She asked him, getting down and checking his forehead. "You've got a mark on your forehead. It looks painful." She tenderly rubbed it. She helped him then looked at Monty. "Thanks for staying with him." She helped him up, too. "So what do you guys have to do tonight?" Monty asked the two friends. "We have a little skit


	2. Chatper2

Chapter two

"You did WHAT?!" Beth screamed throwing a book at Jeff. "It was an accident! We didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Jeff groaned in frustration. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. Relax and take a few breathers. There is nothing to be angry about." He tried to calm down his girlfriend. "NOTHING TO BE ANGRY ABOUT?!" Beth yelled in fake amusement, "FUCK YOU JEFFREY!" she spat at him. She grabbed Liger and stormed out of the house. "DON'T call me, fax me, e-mail me, write me, try to get in touch with me, send me flowers, write some poetry about me, write a song about me, think about me, and most importantly of all- DON'T EVER THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU OR TAKE YOU BACK." the young, thin woman hissed at her ex-boyfriend. She got into her car and drove foward, missing Jeff by an inch. "Well, she took that very well." he sighed and went back into the house. Now that, that was cleared up he could get back to worrying about his unborn child with Audrey; not what they were going to do. But what they were going to name it. For a boy, Audrey wanted the name Fabienne but Jeff wanted Gabriel. For a girl, it was Audrey's choice, Melina, against Charity, Jeff's choice. Well hopefully the names would change later on during the pregnancy.

---

"Hey, hey hey.. Whats happenin', Rerun? " Jeff said patting Shannon on the shoulder. "Whuddup, Raj?" Shannon replied as they goofed around for a second. "Oh c'mon, it wasn't even that good of a show." Iman shook her head and laughed. Both men gasped and stared at her. "You take that back!" Jeff snapped in disbelief. "This second." Shannon added, but put his arm around his baby. "Dude, she just started her second trimester." He gloated, rubbing Iman's semi-swollen belly. "So do you guys know what you're having?" The younger Hardy asked. The couple shook their heads. "And we really don't want to know." Iman said, giving Shannon a kiss before heading off to meet up with some friends.

"So..." Shannon said walking with Jeff. "How did Beth take the news?" Jeff was silent for a moment. He thought about it over in head; the screaming, the throwing of hard objects, and attempt of getting run over. He shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Good." He smiled. "She took it quite... well." He sighed and stopped to tie his sneaker. "So she totally freaked out and tried to run you over again, huh?" Shannon asked, leaning on the cold concrete wall. "Most definately." The slightly older man agreed. "Well at least you have that off your chest. So are you going to move to New York with your baby's momma OR gonna stay in North Carolina and abandon the little bastard?" Shannon asked. "Well, I'm staying in North Carolina definately. There is no way I can ever think about leaving... Its my home. I mean I'll come up and visit the kid every so often... " his voice trailed off. "This is going to suck." He chuckled and leaned his head on Shannon's shoulder. "Oh my goodness." he whimpered and bit his lip.

Six months later.

"Baby look at this, I'm starting to look like a big fat pregnant lady." Audrey said holding her stomach as she sat on the couch. Jeff came into his livingroom with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and smiled at her. "No you're not baby. You look like you just let yourself go a little." he replied, sitting the popcorn down on the coffee table. Audrey stared at Jeff moment for a moment and then began to cry because of the comment. "Okay that came out wrong but baby its okay. You're totally over reacting because your pregnancy hormones are definately taking over. Its fine, the past few days your moods have changed like that!" he snapped his finger. "That is NOT true!" Audrey slapped Jeff as hard as she could... At least she wasn't crying anymore. "Its cool." Jeff sniffed. "I'm sorry. Lemme' kiss the owwie? Kiss the owwie?" She kissed her boyfriend's lips and pretty soon began to kiss his neck. "Oh baby! Oh I wanna' do it right now!" she moaned as rubbed her hands all over Jeff's body. "Ya' don't wanna do it right now. It will pass"He rolled his eyes, standing completely still. "Oh no Jeffrey..." Audrey began to unbutton the half sweater she was wearing. "This is happening." she kissed Jeff pasionately as he peeled his t-shirt off and unfastened his pants, until he was standing there in his silk red boxers. And Audrey, well she was on the couch looking at a picture of her aunt, that had recently passed. "My nana..." she chuckled but that quickly turned into a sob. "I can't believe she'll never meet her great neice." she cried. "So do you want to start off with kissing? Or do we just get right in to the good stuff?" Jeff moved closer to her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Audrey pushed him back, causing him to fall over the coffee table. "When will you learn Jeff?" He muttered to himself, as he lay on the floor, half naked, and groaning in pain.

"So he actually wanted to fuck you while you were crying?" Kayla asked, twirling her long blonde hair around her finger. "What a jerk!" she exclaimed then held out an outfit for Audrey. It was a cute two piece maternity outfit, which consisted of a flowwy black strapless top with three stars on it and a pair of demin jeans. All of the friends were flying out to the Carribean to celebrate both the birth of Shannon and Iman's baby boy,Brian Cameron Moore, and the engagement of Jeff and Audrey. And just because she was pregnant it didn't mean that Audrey had to look bad, right? So she had her two girlfriends decided to go out and do some last minute shopping.

After being in the mall for a good seven hours, the three girls decided to head home- after stopping by their favourite concession stand, CINNIBONS! Iman and Kayla bought a box for themselves while Audrey bought three. That was a food that she mostly ate whilst being pregnant. Well that, ice chips, coffee, donuts, and chinese food. Along with some other weird mixture of foods .

Today was an important day of her career, she was going to annonce to the public that she infact WAS pregnant by Jeff! How would the fans react towards it? That would've been something that everyone wanted to know and keep updated about or would they just take as another 'predictable' pregnancy storyline in the WWE. Anyway, it would finally be nice to get that off her chest. Her and Jeffrey were going to finally be parents! And hopefully the fans would be happy for them.

Before her actual annoncement, Vince had Jeff, Shannon, Iman, and Audrey do a final skit together before Audrey left for maternal leave. The skit was going to show the difference between the couples, when it came on it showed Iman sitting on Shannon's lap giving him kisses then show Audrey looking at the two (while sitting on Jeff's lap) and then licking the side of his face. "WOMAN! WOMAN! I'm am not a lollipop!" Jeff snapped, as they watched TV. "Quiet it down, now. It is time to watch the show. Yes it started, so don't be licking me no more. Matter fact, could you pass me a handywipe?" He sang to the opening of the TV show. Audrey rolled her eyes and wiped the salvia off of Jeff's face while Iman and Shannon happily watched TV in each other's arms.

A few matches later, they showed the two couples again. This time they were arm wrestling. Although, Audrey certanly tried to be as adorable as them, Jeff, unfortunately easn't on the same wave-length. "Aww darn it! You won." Shannon said when he let his girlfriend pin his arm. Jeff looked at his friend as if he was crazy, he harshly snapped his fiance's arm back, winning their arm wrestling match. "Ahh! Do you SEE what you GET, Audrey?" He yelled, poiting his finger in her face. "Do you SEE what you GET when you mess with the WARRIOR?!" He carried on. The audience was hysterical and Audrey bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing out too.

Finally, the time came. Her music played throughout the arena and the pregnant girl came out. She waddled her way to the ring and carefully got in, grabbing a mic from the ring announcer. "Alright you guys there is only one reason I'm out here. And obviously, its to tell you guys that I'm pregnant..." She stopped when she heard the crowd's mixed reaction. "And to make matters worse, the father of my child is my best friend. Alot of you know him..." The crowd started to cheer again. "its Jeff Hardy!" They all stood up and cheered even more. "Our child is due in three months and I promise, I will come back to my fans as soon as I can." She promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Two and a half months later

"Baby, my water broke!" Audrey exclaimed, leaning on the door frame. "We have to get to hospital now!" She said holding her stomach. This was it. It would only be a matter of hours until he baby was here. "Okay Brown Bear, commence operation 'Xtreme Cub." Jeff said to his friend Monty Brown. They were still at the arena and even though Audrey wasn't making appearances, she would occasionally visit the lockeroom from time to time.

"Suitcase?." Jeff named.

"Check!" Monty replied, holding up a pink duffel bag.

"Stylish Big Daddy hat?"

"Check" The larger man put the hat on top of Jeff's head.

"Big time collegian drumeline?"

They all stared at Jeff, until they got outside. "CHECK!" Monty nodded.

A whistle was blown and the band began to play, "I want the whole world to know my baby is having a baby!" Jeff announced from the middle of the drumline. Meanwhile, Kayla, Iman, and Audrey stared at Jeff and Monty finally preforming the dance they planned for the moment. "Maybe we should just take your car." Audrey said to Kayla who nodded. The women got into the blonde's car and they drove to the nearest hospital. Leaving Jeff and Monty behind, as they goofed off with the band.. "You guys I am so scared." Audrey cried. "I'm so fucking scared." she kept taking deep breaths, the contractions were finally kicking in. "Oh Jesus Christ!" she groaned in pain. "Get this kid out of me!" she yelled as they drove into the parking lot of the hospital.

Kayla rushed into the hospital "We need a gernie. my friend is in labour!" She panted and two doctors grabbed one, rolling it into the parking lot. They slowly put Audrey on top of it, she was crying and groaning in pain. "Owww." she whined. "You're okay, you're okay." Iman assured her. "Please stop saying that." the distressed pregnant woman begged. She continued groaning and grabbing onto the rails of the gernie. "OWWW!" she screamed! "You're okay!" Kayla repeated, as they followed the doctors to the room where Audrey would give birth at. "Please STOP saying that. I'm not okay, I'm having a baby!" She cried.

"Knock knock! Hey there, I'm Dr. Dorian." The handsome doctor said as he walked into the room. Audrey stared up at the doctor. "Please is there something you can give me to numb the pain?" She asked desperately. "Actually, I don't believe in giving epidurals. I'm a Scientology's and I don't approve of such things." He told her. "WHAT?! This is NOT OKAY! I'm having a BABY! " Audrey screamed then began crying harder. She began groaning in pain while Kayla and Iman wiped the sweat off of her face with a cool sponge.

"Did I miss anything?" Jeff asked as he raced into the hospital with Matt, Shannon, and Monty. He walked to the front desk and asked for the room that his fiance was in. He knocked on the door and walked in for a moment. "Baby, I am so proud of you." he ran to his fiance's side and stroked her sweaty black hair. "Okay someone does have to leave. Only two visitors in the room while someone is giving birth." Audrey looked up at Jeffrey. "Baby, I want you to stay." he leaned down and kissed her. "Sorry guys, its nothing personal but I just want Jeff to be for the birth of our child." She told her friends and they nodded, giving their best wishes as they left the room.

"What happened?" Shannon asked when he saw the two girls come out of the room. "Well, Audrey was a bit uncomfortable about giving birth in front of us, so instead she asked Jeff to stay with her." Kayla explained. They all settled down at the waiting room and got comfortable. After hours and hours of waiting, Shannon and Iman decided to head home. Just for a quick shower and to check up on their son, whom was staying with Iman's mom. Kayla and Matt decided to do the same thing-- but not together! Along with Monty, he decided to head home and stay home. He was too tired for this.

Three hours later, the gang met back up at the hospital waiting room. They anxiously waited for the news of Audrey and Jeff's child, finally Matt received a text from Jeff. He looked at his phone and his jaw dropped. "Audrey is having a C-Section." He told the gang, and they gasped. They shook their heads and prayed that everything went well.

For twenty minutes, Kayla paced back and fourth. She looked at the clock then back at her friends. "So how do you think everything is?" Iman finally asked, coming back from getting some coffee for everyone. They all took the coffee and Shannon wrapped his arms around his wife, stroking her long curly brown hair. "I'm sure everything was fine..." he was silent when she Jeff came out of the delivery room. All eyes focused on Jeff and he sighed.

"She did it... Please welcome our son, Robynne Bailee Hardy. " He smiled and sat down with his friends. "Oh my god! That's great!" Iman cried, hugging Jeff for a moment. "You guys can all come in. Audrey's laying on the bed. She looks so adorable." He chuckled and sat back on the leather chairs. After his friends when in, Jeff looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Thank you... I owe you big time." He mouthed and decided to head back to the hotel to change his clothes.

"Hey honey!" Iman smiled walking to her exhausted friend. They all looked at the baby and gasped when they saw the little angel. "Look at him!" Kayla leaned down to hold the baby's hand. "You guys..." Audrey said sleepily. "That was thee worse pain I've ever been through." She smiled a bit. "I know I look a mess so you'll have to excuse me." she yawned, her silky black hair plastered to her sweaty face. "Matt, you're brother is the most special man in the world. He was here the whole fifty-two hours. If that's not a real man then I dunno' what is." she smiled at him then winked, Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, babe. We'll check back up on you later." He promised her and he left the room.

The four friends headed to their hotel rooms to rest up, while Shannon and Iman spent some time with their son. Their son, Brian, was born with light hazel eyes and black hair. The little boy was somewhat chubby- after all he did weigh 7 lbs 6 oz. The birth of the happy, healthy little boy, made Shannon and Iman closer than they already were.

"Hey baby." Jeffrey whispered when he came back to the hospital, with a bouquet of flowers and balloons, and a teddy bear. "Hey there." Audrey said softly, trying to sit up but wincing in pain. "We did it honey." She smiled, kissing him and taking the teddy bear and flowers. "No honey. YOU did it... God baby, you were so brave." He stroked her hair. "And despite all of this you're just as beautiful as the day that I met you." He whispered to her, stroking her skin. "You made the cutest little pregnant woman. You were just so chubby and adorable. And every time I saw you, I just wanted to put my arms around you and just hug the hell out of you. Like a big pregnant bear." He smiled and Audrey chuckled.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Your mother called." Jeff told her.

"Oh really? What did she want?" Audrey asked.

"Just wanted to know how you were doing and if you gave birth." He responded, trying to hide his hatred for Audrey's mother.

"Well whenever its possible, I would love to fly up to New York to be with my mom and family... With the baby, too."

"There's no way I can join you... Especially being in the same house with... "IT!" the Hardy boy flicked on the TV.

"Don't call my mother 'IT'... It implies you think she's a monster." Audrey scolded him. "And besides, my mother is frail."

Jeff thought about the time she burst through their bedroom door with a frying pan. Threatening to hit Jeff with it if he didn't get off her youngest daughter. That ordeal ended with Jeff hiding in a closet for the next few hours until Audrey and her mother went shopping.

They day dream was interrupted when Audrey cleared her throat.

"Thinking about that moment again, huh?" She asked him and Jeff nodded his head. "Babe, you'll get over it." She smiled at him and helped Audrey up so she could freshen up. "Oh my God! I look terrible! How could I let my friends see me like this?" She asked from the bathroom and ran the cool water. She splashed it on her face. "God, it feels so good." She sighed in satisfaction. "I can't wait to go home and soak in a tub of warm water with bubbles." she muttered to herself as she washed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four months after the birth of their son, Jeffrey had been seeing someone else behind Audrey's back; and to make matters even worse, Audrey hadn't been acting like herself, lately. She wouldn't trust herself with the baby, so she had hired a nanny. But the nanny had to go home eventually, which meant that Audrey had to care for Robynne when Jeff wasn't home.

Most people would argue that Audrey was a good mother but she just didn't feel like she was cut out to be one. She had never intentionally harmed her child but she did have the thoughts, along with thoughts of suicide. Ever since she gave birth, she was always crying or in a depressed mood, she never wanted to talk to any of her friends nor did she have any desire to do some of the things she used to love. Problems sleeping and fatigue along with appetite problems weren't new with Audrey but after giving birth they seemed to get worse.

While his fiancee was struggling with her problems, Jeff's affair was starting to heat up. Her name was Jolene and she was 26. She had brown hair down to her shoulders with strawberry blonde highlights and emerald green eyes that you could just lose yourself in. She was just everything that Audrey was not; tall, skinny, blonde, and a country girl. He would creep in to the house at all times in the mornin, then wrap his arms around Audrey, like everything was okay.

"Morning baby." Jeff drawled, looking at his soon-to-be wife. Audrey sighed and rolled on her side. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, gently rubbing her back. "I'm ugly..." the young woman cried. "Awww.." Jeff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulders. "You're more beautiful now, then the day I met you." He purred into her ear. "So you're saying I was ugly then?" Audrey looked at him and began crying harder. "Baby, whats wrong? You've been crying A LOT lately. Over little things too. Is there anything wrong?" He asked her, kissing her neck. "I just don't.. Don't touch me Jeff!" she broke out of Jeff's embrace and got up from the bed. "Just don't touch me... I'm ugly!" She cried and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Audrey, I can't take this anymore. You need to get help for this before it ends up fatal for yourself or even worse, the baby." Jeff took a deep breath. "You also need to know that I've been seeing someone else." He confessed. "YOU WHAT?!" Audrey screamed! "Why would you do this? Jeffrey, we have a child together! Has that ever crossed your mind?" She yelled at him! "HAS IT?" She picked her up baby and cuddled him in her arms.

"Audrey, it has crossed my mind. I don't why I'm sleeping with her... I feel real bad for doing this to you." Jeff went to wrap his arms around Audrey's waist but she moved out of the way.

"How did you meet her?" The young girl asked. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed, still holding her baby who was now crying.

"I was doing a signing in Atlanta and that's where I met her. She was just standing there and she was shy; and I felt like she 'the one'. So I asked her for her number and from there it escalated into something more. Then we began sleeping together." He admitted everything and felt his heart sink when he saw Audrey burst out into tears. "But honey, I am so sorry."

"Just answer this last question, Jeffrey... Do you love me?" She stared silently at her baby's father.

"You know I love you with all my heart. I always did and I always will."

"You're lying! If you loved me then wouldn't have cheated on me." Audrey sobbed. She got out a pair of black sweatpants and a baby blue spaghetti string tank top. She got her son dressed in a pair of black sweats, a white t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket then grabbed his car seat. "Until you can actually prove that you love me, and I mean PROVE you love me, we're done."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks after Audrey moved out of Jeff's house, she moved back to New York City. Although, she still kept in touch with everyone she refused to speak to Jeff. She never picked up when he called, never answered his emails when he wrote, nor did she ever answer his texts and IM's. She just couldn't forgive him for what he had done to her.

It felt so good to be back in the lockeroom. Everyone was congratulating Audrey on the birth of her son and saying how good she looked, no one had mentioned the Jeff situation for fear that it would do more damage to her than it already had did. After getting prepared for her match against Ashley Massaro for the women's title, the young mother learned that she had a skit to do with Jeff. Now it wouldn't have been a big deal except for the fact that she still wasn't talking to him and when she did try to look at him, all she saw was her hatred for the man who had gotten her pregnant and then cheated on her!

The skit wasn't discussed with Audrey, only with Jeff. It would be a major surprise for what he had planned for his ex fiance. He wanted to show her that even though he did cheat on her with some fan named Jolene, he STILL had love for Audrey and his son.

Jeff, found a vacant spot and waited for Audrey. There was only one way to win her back-- and he was determined to do it!

"I'm here Jeffrey. Now lets do this so I can get to my match." Audrey rolled her eyes at the man she once loved.

"Baby, I know you're still angry with me and you HAVE every right to be but you gotta' believe me when I tell you that I love you and that I'm sorry." Jeff pleaded as he held onto Audrey's hand.

"Remember when we were just friends? Remember how you said that if you ever dated me, you'd never cheat on me? Remember that? Well I DO! And you totally lied to me so why should I believe you anymore?" She turned around and began to walking away from him.

"I do remember saying that and I meant it but... I just fucked up big time and I wish I could turn back the clock to stop myself from ever getting Jolene's number and accepting to go out with her." Jeff sincerely said, slowly shaking his head and then shrugging sadly.

Audrey stopped and sniffled a bit. "Yeah you say that now but I'm sure if she asked you out tonight, I'm feeling pretty confident that you wouldn't turn her down... " She wiped the tear from her eye. "I loved you Jeffrey. Even if we would've never gotten married, I would've still loved you.. Well looks like you've gotten what you wanted. You've lost your child and your fiance. Have a nice little life with her." That was the last words she spoke to him before heading to the gorilla position, she took a deep breath before going out when she heard her theme song.

--

Ten minutes into the match, Ashley and Audrey heard the loud cheers that boomed throughout the area. "FUCK!" Audrey muttered to herself when she saw Jeff heading to the ringside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed at him.

"Trying to win you back!" Jeff told her.

"I told you I don't need you--" She was cut off when Ashley tried to pin her by using the school boy, however, Audrey was able to counter o kick out of the pin. She finished up the match by delivering a brain buster to Ashley, pinning her for a the three count.

The crowd went wild for the young woman and she looked around in disbelief. Jeff stood outside the ring, a smile on his face, clapping for her. Audrey stumbled out of the ring and walked back to Gorilla Position, title in hand.

"Audrey, c'mere baby you did it!" Jeff said running after his ex fiance. "Yeah, no thanks to you." She spat, leaning against a wall to catch her breath. "I give up. I honestly do, I can't take anymore of this from you. I'm coming over on Saturday to see Robynne, you don't have to say anything to me, I just want to see my son." Jeff said and held his hands up in defeat. "I guess I'll see you around." He walked away slowly.

"You think its over just like that?" A voice said from in back of Audrey, causing her to turn around and raise her eyebrow. It was Ashley again.

"Leave me alone Ashley. I'm tired, I won, I have the title- now go away!" The slightly bigger girl shot Ashley a dirty look and started to walk past the blonde woman.

"No, no no!" the ex- women's champion grabbed Audrey's arm. "I want that title back now! We can do this the easy way- which is you giving me the belt now. OR the hard way- which is me beating your ass and taking it from you right here and right now!"

"Oh well I loves me a good fight.. I mean YOU should know that!." Audrey pried Ashley's grip from her arm and got into her face, their eyes locking. "You don't put your hands on me! You don't touch me! Because ain't nobody here to break us up."

With that, Ashely pushed Audrey back. The younger girl retaliated and punched Ashley in the face, not once but three times. She then grabbed her head and banged it against the concrete wall. "I told you to go away didn't I?" Audrey yelled, she began kicking the punk diva in the ribs when she slumped over to the wall for support. She continued stomping and kicking Ashley before getting down to punch and slam her head into the floor.

"AUDREY!" Jeff screamed when he saw the fight, he ran towards the girls and pulled Audrey off of Ashley!

"Jeffrey get off of me!" The black haired girl cried, trying to break free from Jeff's grip.

"NO! GET IN THE ROOM AND STAY THERE!" he shook her and held onto her tightly before pushing her towards the lockeroom.

"Don't be startin' whatcha' can't finish, bitch!" Audrey before walking towards the lockeroom.

"Ashley are you alright? I am so sorry that she attacked you." Jeff got down on his knees to help out Ashley. "Damn." He whispered to himself when he saw the damage that Audrey had caused her. He helped her up and found her some medical attention. "Thanks Jeff," Ashley groaned in pain. "That crazy woman was trying to kill me." she winced when the doctor gently touched the gash on her eyebrow. "Well I guess I'll See you around, I have to go talk some sense into that girl. Feel better Ash." Jeff kissed her cheek and left.

"What the fuck were you trying to do?" Jeff said when he got into the room.

"She started so I ended it. She got knocked the fuck out for talking shit." Audrey smiled and laughed a bit.

"You think this is funny? You know, one wrong move can cause you to lose your son! When Vince hears about this he's going to have your ass!"

"I know that but Ashley provoked me and she got what she deserved."

"It didn't mean you had permission to beat the hell out of her; if this is how you act when you're under stress or provoked then I'm afraid to see how you act with Robynne."

"Just let me get some sleep and I'll be fine."

"No, you're staying with me tonight."

Audrey looked up at Jeff and raised her eyebrow, "No, I'm not. And you can't make me."

-Later that night-

"Damn it Jeff I can't believe I'm staying with you." Audrey whined as she got into the bed. Jeff smiled and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around his girl. "It feels so good to have you in my arms again. " He kissed her shoulder. "Yeah, don't get used to it. We may be roomies for tonight but I am still mad at you." she rolled her eyes and turned on the TV to some early 90's sitcom. "Remember how we used to cuddle up together late in the night? I wish we could go back to that instead of how things are now." He began rubbing Audrey's back. "So do I." Audrey sighed and cuddled closer to Jeff. They locked eyes for a few moments before leaning foward and kissing passionately, Jeff slinking his tongue into Audrey's mouth. "I want you back, baby. I want us to be happy again." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her silky jet black hair.

"I don't know about this Jeff.. " Audrey began protesting but was silenced by another kiss from Jeff. He pulled her ontop of him and smiled, "Tell me you want this, baby." He whispered, stroking her butt. "Oh God Jeff, I want this more than anything!" she moaned, snaking her hand into Jeff's pants to feel his erection. "Make love to me Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" She gasped when she felt Jeff's fingers touch her wetness, then slip into her.

Muffled moans could be heard from outside their hotel room door, along with cries of ecstacy followed by a groan along with a cry of "I love you, Jeff! God, cum for me!" and a "Scream my name! Tell me how extreme you want it!"

The rest of the night the room was quiet.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Jeff said when he woke up, kissing Audrey. "You were fantastic last night." He smiled and slowly sat up. "And so were you... But umm Jeff, did you use protection?" She asked him.

Jeff's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out! "FUCK!"

"Thats hot we GOT IN this mess!" Audrey cried and burried her face under a pillow. "Not again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
NOTE: This song that Audrey sings is "This is Love" by Tisha Campbell. Jeff sings "I'll Make Love to You" by Boys II Men

"If this is love, I want it. It won't get better than this. If this is love, I need it. Yes I've got to have those lips. If you lean up, I'll take it. I can never get too much. If this is love, must have it. Because we all need love like this!" Audrey sang into the recording booth as Jeff looked on from the outside. Her heart was pounding, because she had never sang like this before but having Jeff there seemed to ease her nerves. She hated this! She wasn't a singer, she was a professional wrestler! However, since the WWE was coming out with a new CD, a CD which 15 superstars and divas would sing a cover of their favourite love song. Luckily, they were able to choose who they wanted to be the producer of their song; Audrey chose her friend. John Cena.

"Good job, Audge." Jeff clapped from the other side of the booth. "Almost done with this song, all you have left to do is the third verse and half of the first verse."

"And remember you two have a song to record together." John pointed out as he worked with the programming.

"Can we take a break? I'm feeling pretty nasious." Audrey asked, rubbing her stomach.

"You knocked up again?" Cena asked her. 

"Not since the last time I checked." Audrey replied.

"Which was?" Jeff chimed in.

"The day I got suspended for beating up Ashley." Audrey blinked. That was a week ago but her and Jeff had sex three days before she got suspended.

"Check again. Today... Matter of fact: run down to the store, buy a pregnancy test, and test yourself." Jeff instructed her, going into the sound booth and gently pushing Audrey out. "While you do that, Cena and I will work on my song." He kissed her lips.

"Okay." The New York native blinked as she grabbed her sweatshirt and headed outside. 

Both Jeff and John made sure they she was gone before they started talking. "Okay so whats up with you and Audge?" Cena asked, popping the top up of his water bottle. "I don't know man. She's my kid's mother, so I feel like I HAVE to stay with her. Not to mention she can do things that no other woman can, if ya' know what I mean." The younger Hardy replied with a grin on his face, "But the other night, we were sharing a hotel room and one thing led to another." The former actor/ rapper raised his eyebrow at his friend. "So you're using her for sex?" He asked Jeff. "No, not really. I mean I love her and everything but I'm just not IN love with her... This may sound odd but I'm still in love with Beth in a way."

John nearly choked on his water when Jeff announced that.

"You are?" He coughed out and Jeff nodded.

"I spoke to her the other day. She didn't seem that mad anymore, I mean she stopped calling me all kinds of 'bitches and motherfuckers'. Infact, she just mentioned how I was a no good, dirty dog... We're back to our old relationship!" He smiled and sighed. John rolled his eyes and stared at Jeff. "Jeff, just dont do anything stupid." He told him. "But speaking of stupid, why don't you guys ever use some type of birth control?" Jeff laughed and shrugged. "We're always in the heat of the moment so we forget about the condom. And she keeps forgetting to take the pill. I really don't want another kid, I mean we rarely see this one and I don't think Audrey's mom is going to take care of another one" He explained, leaning his head on the desk and covering his head with his arms.  
"Well maybe singing will clear your mind. Now get in." Cena smiled and set up the beat for Jeff's song.  
"Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candle light. For tonight is just your night we're gonna' celebrate; all through the night. Pour the wine, light the fire. Girl your wish is my command... " Jeff sang into the mic. In his mind he thought about Audrey, which made him sing with such passion. But through out the song, his mind wandered from Audrey to Beth, from Beth back to Audrey, then to his ex fling, Jolene.   
Audrey walked into the studio and smiled when she saw Jeff singing his heart out in the booth. She stood next to Cena and watched as the man she loved sing.  
"Looks like he's really getting into it." she laughed then opened the box. She took out the little stick and headed to the bathroom with it.  
John noticed that Jeff's voice was going flat, partly because he watched Audrey go into the bathroom with the pregnancy test.  
"Jeff, sing that part again once more.. WITH feeling." Cena rolled his eyes. He heard the toilet flush and looked over at the bathroom as Audrey walked out. "Okay you guys we're waiting three minutes." she told them and sat next to John.  
Thise three minutes felt like an eternity. Finally when it was over Audrey ran to the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test. "YES!" She screamed! "I'm not pregnant!" she jumped up and down in excitment.  
Cena and Jeff smiled at each other, at least one problem was done with.   
--------

"Cause I'll will be your freak until the day until the dawn..." Audrey sang as she started off her first segment since her suspension was lifted. Ashley and newly married Mickie James. bumped into Audrey.  
"Hey Audrey, what's up girl? Mikie smiled at her co-worker.  
"Not ya'll. Haa haa haa!" Audrey pointed at the two girls and laughed. "I be crackin' myself SO up. I be crackin' myself... UP!" she chuckled and noticed that Ashley was making a face at her. "What is the matter, I'm to little miss attitude over there... " she pointed to Ashley. "You can't speak? Oh what are you trying to do? Hide them yellow teeth of yours?" Audrey smirked and Ashley took a deep breath.  
"Whatever Audrey. Mickie you know what, we better go. We just better go." Ashley pulled her friend but stopped when she heard Audrey.  
"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up, okay?" Audrey began.  
"Why is she bitching?!" Ashley cried.  
"Why don't you skip to the side or move out my way so I can get there." The women's champion said to Mickie James, who was infront of Ashley. "Yeah, WHY DON'T YOU SLIDE..." the two women switched places. Now AUdrey was infront of Ashley. "...And let me get here." She turned to Mickie again. "And get off MY back! I said get off my back!" Mikie took a few steps back. "Now let me tell you something." Audrey said when she turned her atttention to the punk diva. "You take that bass of your voice when you are talking to me! Okay, I know you and I realise that you have not had your operation yet but you act like a lady when you are talking to me! I'm tired of being disrespected by you and her!" She pointed to Mickie James. "Alright? ALRIGHT?!"   
"ALRIGHT! You know I am really tired of you, okay? Audrey, you have given me problems after problem--" Ashley began but stopped talking when Audrey freaked out and went over by the wall.   
"Oh my GOD!" Audrey cried.  
"What? What happened?" Ashley and Mickie asked.  
"Her breath- It is tore up! You need an enema. Have you been eating garbage?" Audrey cried, covering her nose and pointing to Ashley.  
Mickie scoffed and Ashley stood there embaressed and checking her breathe. "You know what? We're not even gonna' let you stress us out, we're going right now." Mickie said and pulled Ashley so they can leave, once again unsuccessful.  
"Good, you don't let me stress you out because you already do look stress out, Mickie!" Jeff's girlfriend retorted.  
"Yes, I'm there!" Mickie nodded in frustration.  
Audrey chuckled then smirked. "You're stressed while your man is working out at the gym, keeping himself tight and in shape. Your hips are spreading like rumours!"   
Mickie gasped at the comment. "Girl don't listen to her. Your hips are not spreading like rumours, they are fine. She's just jealous because she don't have a ring on her finger, anymore." Ashley comforted her friend, at the same time keeping her hand over her mouth.  
"Say what? I didn't hear what you said with that hand over your mouth." Audrey raised her eyebrow and walked a bit closer to Ashley.  
"She said that you're just jealous because you don't have a ring on your finger anymore." Mickie repeated and moved out the way when Audrey made her way towards Ashley then getting in her face  
"Oh excuse me, excuse me! Okay, because you don't have a ring on your finger either. So I suggest you watch your mouth and stop tryin' to act like you are better than everyone else before I put a ring around your damn eye!" Audrey argued at Ashley, who scoffed in disbelief.  
"Mickie- I'm TRYING to keep it together!" Ashley growled.  
"Keep it together!" Audrey repeated as she made her way towards Jeff and Melina.

Jeff smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey baby. You're lookin' prettier than usual." He leaned down and kissed her. "You ready for your match against Mickie and Ashley?" He asked her and Audrey laughed. "Yeah, we just exchaged a few words." she giggled and turned to Melina. "You ready girl?" she asked her friend. "Lets do this." They walked to Gorilla Position and waited until their music played.  
The match was got a great response from the crowd, especially when shirts went flying around. In the end, Ashley was pinned by Audrey and the crowd went wild. Melina and Audrey raised their hands in victory while the crowd cheered. They got out of the ring and headed up the ramp then walk towards Gorilla Position.  
"Congrats baby." Jeff said when his girlfriend walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Go back to the hotel and relax. I got a match against Edge for the Intercontinental Championship." He kissed her neck. "Wish me luck." He winked and rolled his eyes when Edge appeared before them, purposely bumping into Audrey, this wasn't even a skit.  
Audrey growled and glared at Edge, before Jeff grabbed her and held her.  
"Adam why you always have to start a fight with everyone that you walk past?" Jeff raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, why can't you act like a decent civilised person, SOMETIMES?" Audrey added in, moving closer to Edge.  
"I don't NEED to act like a civilized person- because I AM one... I'll show you- I'll beat the hell out of you and your 'boyfriend' right now." The taller, blonde man used air quotes and rolled his eyes at them.  
Jeff squeezed Audrey tighter before replying. "Baby, just go to the hotel. Don't worry about this asshole." He kissed her lips. "I'll see you later, alright sexy?" He slappered her butt.  
The smaller woman looked at Edge "Don't think I'll forget about this- the next time I see you I'mma' fuck you up because I am NOT afraid to you." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't even know why i let you get to me, because you are not on my level."   
Adam smirked, moved closer and stared down at Audrey. "You know for the first time I agree with you. I cannot stoop THAT low!" he jerked her head back with his fingers causing Jeff to push him.   
Audrey took a deep breath before speaking. "You won't have to stoop that low, you're gonna' have to get up because I'm about to straighten out those crooked teeth!" she lept for Adam but luckily Jeff, Cena, Nitro and few referees were able to hold Audrey back.  
They held Audrey back as Edge laughed and walked out to the stage when his music played.  
"Baby just go back and let me handle him." Jeff said, thanking the guys that helped him hold her back.

--------  
Audrey watched from the shared hotel room with a smile on her face. Jeff had won his match, meaning he had won the championship and put Edge in the hospital. It was a special night and Audrey wanted to make sure that it was REALLY special for Jeff. She decorated the room as nice as she could and ordered a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries dipped whipped cream. When the room was done with, Audrey slipped into her sexiest lingerie and let out hair fall over her face. Now it was a matter of time before Jeff came in.  
"Audrey?" Jeff opened the door slowley and noticed the dim lights and the candles burning.  
"Close the door, papi." Audrey said in her lowest, sexiest voice.  
Jeff closed the door and sat on the bed- he was speechless; Audrey had NEVER did this before. He gasped when he saw his girlfriend leaning on the bathroom door frame. She walked over to him and staddled him, kissing up and down his throat. "Baby, we're gonna' celebrate the right way." she reached over for the strawberries. She fed one to Jeff, in between bites she was llick the cream off his lips then kiss him.  
"Are you hard baby?" She whispered to him, he could only nodd.  
"You want me to suck it baby?" He could only nodd.  
Audrey smiled and gently pushed Jeff back. She lifted his shirt up and kissed a trail down his belly, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his boxers down, his erection springing free. The young girl licked her lips and wrapped her hand around it and proceded to take half of it into her mouth. Jeff lay down and gasped as the pleasure spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes as Audrey's tongue did its magic. "Baby, that feels real good. Don't stop." He placed the back of his hand on the back of Audrey's head to steady the pace.

"Oh God! Baby, oh fuck!" He arched his back, pushing himself further into Audrey's mouth. "GOD, I'm gonna cum! Oh God BETH!" he shot into Audrey's mouth but noticed that the romantic mood was gone.

"You fucked up." Audrey growled after spitting out the load in her mouth. Jeff noticed the angre and pain in Audrey's eyes. Although there wasn't any yelling, Jeff still sensed the tension from his young girlfriend. She wouldn't make eye contact with him, she went into the bathroom to change into some clothes, before leaving out the room she stopped and turned to him.

"See when I get the strength to leave you, you always tell me that need me, and I'm weak because I believe and I'm mad because I love you. Then I stop to think that maybe you'll learn to appreciate me then it all remains the same; you're never gonna' change." She wiped the tears from her eyes and left out the hotel room crying.

--- ---

Luckily, Kayla had happened to be in town; she was Audrey's right hand girl. They were always there for each other and of course this situation was no different, so Audrey went to the only place she knew; to the arms of her best friend.

"He called me her name." Audrey cried. "First he gets me pregnant, then he cheats, then he calls me his ex-girlfriend's name. What am I going to do? I love him with all my heart and I would do anything for him but I can't take much more of him. " She wiped her eyes with a tissue that Kayla handed her. "Its okay Audge. C'mon lets go out and make you feel better. I know it hurts now but I'm sure by the end of the night you'll feel somewhat better." Kayla smiled and hugged her friend.

So the two girls went out to a small club. Not too many people were there, considering it was a Monday night. "Kay, I appreciate you bringin' me here, girl but I'm not in the mood to be here--" Audrey was cut off by the DeeJay.

"Welcome to the stage- the greatest motherfucking band out there- Nine Inch Nails!"

Audrey gasped outloud when she saw her favourite band. "Ohmyfuckinggoditsnineinchnails. Ohmygoditstrentreznor!"

The club went silent as the band began to play.

_she shines  
in a world full of ugliness  
she matters when everything is meaningless_

fragile  
she doesn't see her beauty  
she tries to get away  
sometimes  
it's just that nothing seems worth saving  
I can't watch her slip away

I won't let you fall apart

she reads the minds of all the people as they pass her by  
hoping someone can see  
if I could fix myseld I'd - but it's too late for me

I wont let you fall apart

we'll find the perfect place to go where we can run and hide  
I'll build a wall and we can keep them on the other side  
...but they keep waiting  
...and picking...

it's something I have to do  
I was there, too  
before everyhting else  
I was like you 

"He was like me..." Audrey whispered to herself.

-----

"C'mere often?" A voice said to Audrey. She looked in back of her and gasped when she saw Trent Reznor standing in front of her. "I--ugh--I..." the young woman stammered.

"Stop stammering." Kayla said to her friend.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Trent and you are.." He held out his hand. "Audrey." She replied, shaking Trent's hand. "I must say, you are even sexier in person." Audrey flirted. "And I'm Kayla." she blonde girl said.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?" They both nodded and Trent took a seat next to Audrey, ordering a shot of rounds for the three of them.

------

"Audrey, where are you? Come back to the hotel room and we'll talk about it. Just where the fuck are you?" Jeff hung up the phone and sighed. Surely he fucked up but what the fuck did Audrey mean before she left out?

"FUCKER! FUCK SHIT!" He threw his cell phone across the room and decided to go for a walk, to get some fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

"First of all little girl, you don't TALK to me like that!" Jeff screamed at his ex-girlfriend. "I'm sick of you acting like you're so fucking perfect! You fucking rush out of the hotel and fuck some guy you meet at a bar? You don't even know him for fifteen minutes- you just go and fuck him?!" He cornered the mother of his child. "I seem to remember you doing the same thing a few months back... What was her name? Jolene, I seem to recall you telling me all about her." Audrey shot back, her hatred for Jeff rising up again. "At least I finally fucked someone successful." She pushed right past him but Jeff grabbed her hair. "GET OFF OF ME!" the small girl yelled as she tried to break the grip from Jeff's hand.

"Damnit! You're hurting me Jeffrey!" He jerked his hand so that Audrey was staring dead at him. "Shut up, bitch." Jeff's voice was ice cold and it matched his eyes.

"YO!" They all looked at saw Cena standing there, glaring at Jeff. "Hit her and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." He glared at the North Carolina native.

"Don't interfere Cena- this is between me and this woman here." Jeff's tightened his grip which made Audrey cry out in pain.

Cena sighed and walked towards Jeff. "You until the count of three to let her go. Or all hell will break loose." He began to count slowly and with a cruel smirk, the green eyed Hardy let go.

Audrey stared at Jeff and rubbed her head. FUCK, that was painful!

"You're lucky your other little boy toy came after you. Face it Audrey, without me you're nothing! You're just the same piece of trash from Flushing you were two years ago!" The younger Hardy teased but was silence when the small New Yorker slapped the hell out of him, the slap echoing through the halls . "Who the hell are you talking too?" she stared at him. "Hit me Jeffrey. Putcha' hands on me, ya' bastard!" Her New York accent was getting thicker and thicker by the moment. "Say something' else smart to me!" but Jeff was silent due to the shock he just went through,

"Audrey let's go." Cena grabbed her and they walked towards the elevator. "And I DARE you start something with me in the hotel room. Infact, I WANT you too!" those were her last words before they got into the elevator and she started growling.

"John I don't get it. I do everything right for him and I'm STILL not the one he loves. In the middle of a romantic night, he ruins it and calls me Beth!" her voice went high pitched and she let out a deep breath. "Let it go. Jeff is just out of his mind." John wrapped his arms around his friend and held her. "C'mon lets go out tonight. You and me, okay?" He offered, moving a lock of her hair from her face. "I don't know, I don't have anything nice to wear and I'm really not in the mood to be sociable." she shrugged and looked down. "So you'd rather stay in a hotel room with Jeff and fight with him?" the rapper raised his eyebrow.

The ride came to a halt when they reached the lobby, John and Audrey got off and walked out of the hotel.

"C'mon I'll buy you an outfit and some shoes." Cena offered his friend. "Nah, I can buy something for myself... I'll let you know by tonight." Audrey said and they went into a little clothing boutique.

---------

"I DID NOT hit her! I grabbed her hair and decided NOT to hit her because I knew she would've kicked my ass once I let go." Jeff explained to Matt, Shannon, and Iman. He met up with the trio in Matt's room and he told them everything that had happened. "Jeffrey I swear you do the stupidest things in the world. I don't care how much she upset you, you never are supposed to put your hands on a female." Matt said to his baby brother. "You don't think before you act!" He yelled and Jeff rolled his eyes which made Matt go off on Jeff even more;

"Will someone please tell me what exactly triggered the fight between you and Audrey?!" Iman interrupted them.

"She went out with Kayla after I called her ..." Jeff took a deep breath. "Beth... Then she fucked Trent Reznor-- then ..." He was cut off by Shannon.

"Trent Reznor?" The small blonde asked.

"Yeah, Trent Reznor." the younger Hardy nodded.

"THE Trent Reznor?" Shannon repeated.

"Yes THE Trent Reznor." Jeff confirmed.

"Anyway she fucks him and comes home just ignores the hell out of me. So she gets a call on her cell phone and she starts talking to him as if she was talking to me. Calling him babe, sweetness, and all those cute names... Then when I ask her she has the nerve to call me a 'no good dirty dog!"

The trio of friends began to snicker.

"And this morning I ask her about the whole thing and she tells me the story and expects me not to get angry?"

"Well considering the fact that you DID cheat on her - karma is a bitch." Iman smirked and Jeff shot her a dirty look.

"So are you going to apologize to her or what?" Matt asked.

"The real question is- will she accept my apology or will she just tell me to go to hell without listening?" Jeff sighed and sat back on the chair.

--------

Jeff took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door to get into his shared hotel room with Audrey. He went straight for the bed and turned on the TV before Audrey came out the bathroom.

"Where are you off too?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow about her clothes; a short black dress and black heels.

Audrey stared at him then rolled her eyes as she grabbed the curling iron that was in her suitcase and went back into the bathroom.

"Damnit..." Jeff muttered as he got off from the bed. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door, he slowly walked up behind the young woman and whispered in her ear. "Damn baby, you sure are lookin' mighty sexy..." He emphasized his accent and put his hand on her butt. Audrey turned around and as hard as she could- she punched him in his jaw causing him to stumble backwards."I'm a LADY and you don't DISRESPECT NO LADY!" She yelled then threw him out the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it.

"Goddamn!" The younger Hardy groaned in pain as he held his jaw. He grabbed his cell-phone and called Matt.

"Talk to me." Matt's voice came threw the other line.

"She punched me! That fucking bitch just hit me!" Jeff cried into the phone.

"What?!" The dark haired Hardy half way laughed.

"I wanted her to forgive me so I did that thing where I whispered into her ear.. Then out of the blue- POW! She hit me!"

Matt moved the phone away from him as he began to laugh. He cleared his throat before responding to Jeff.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes... Where is she?"

"She's fixin' her hair in the bathroom. I know she's going out because she's all dressed up but I have no idea where she is going and WHO she's going with."

"Make sure she doesn't leave. I'll be there soon."

Matt hung up the phone and sighed. He dialed Shannon's number then Kayla's number. And within twenty five minutes they were all at Jeff's room.

-------

"Tell us what happened!" Matt said to Audrey and Jeff as he handed his brother another ice pack for his swollen jaw.

"Okay, we had a fight earlier... I went out and went shopping because tonight I was going to go out later on with Cena and a few other friends... Including Kayla." Audrey began. "Then he comes home and starts talking to me like everything was fine."

"I was layin' on the bed and I asked her where she was going, then she stopped and started staring at me! All in here!" Jeff pointed to his eyes.

"Hold up, okay! The only reason I was starin' at you was because you had food stuck in your teeth! That was the ONLY reason!" Audrey argued causing Matt, Shannon, and Kayla to laugh.

Jeff waved off the comment and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Anyway, she goes into the bathroom to fix up her hair, so being the gentleman I am, I follow her in there and I whisper something into her ear, because I wanted her to know that I was sorry... And then I put my hand on her butt and right out of the blue - POW! She hit me! Audrey hit me! She's lucky I ain't hit her back!" He pointed to his girlfriend and their friends laughed even harder.

"That's right ya'll I punched him in his jaw.. Because I TOLD you: I'm a lady and you don't disrespect no lady!" Audrey yelled at him.

"Oh my God!" Matt managed to get out as laughter took over him. "What happened next?"

"Well, I got on the bed and I called you.. After we got off the phone she comes out and gets me an ice pack from out the freezer and tells me that she's going out. She was bein' all sweet and nice and begged me to go with her, I gave in and said 'yeah' because I felt sorry for her." Jeff glared at the young girl.

"Whatcha' mean you felt sorry for me? I felt sorry for YOU because your jaw was all swollen." She pointed at him and the younger Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Hey take it from me Jeff, you better stay low before you catch a halo." Shannon laughed as he held his sides. "Just tell us how it ended."

"Well I saw that it was about 10:00 so I told her that I really didn't wanna go dancin' after all... AND that's when she started begging me to go with her! I'm not lieing!"

"That's because you're SO boring! I was scared that you would bore yourself to death while I was out..." Audrey turned to Matt, Kayla, and Shannon. "And I don't want that on my conscience."

The trio of friends howled out in laughter after they heard the whole fight from both sides.

"I think I know how we can settle your guys' relationship problem. Its worked for plenty of people and I read about it in a magazine. "Would you two be interested in going away to Puerto Rico? We'll find you guys a nice suite with a beach view on a secluded island.. AND we'll pay for it!" Kayla promised the couple while Shannon and Matt stared at her. "RIGHT guys?!" it wasn't a question.

"Sure." Matt and Shannon replied miserably."

"Well... I guess we could give it a shot but what about Robynne? Who's gonna take care of him?" Audrey pointed out.

"I will!" Kayla volunteered. "Two weeks can't be that bad."

"Okay, you guys book the trip, and I'm going out." Audrey smiled and got up. She grabbed her coat and purse and left out the room.

"Oh, I hope this works." Jeff winced when he felt the sharp pain on his jaw. "Am I bruising?"

They all shook their heads.

"Bitch!" Jeff muttered and leaned back on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE PEOPLE: go to the link below to see the swimsuits I'm talking about. They look better than they sound. (They appear in the order that they're talked about)

HTTP://shop. 8

"Okay what about this one?" Kayla held up a two piece black and white polka dot bikini. "I already have a polka dot bikini. Plus I want something they'll really make Jeff want me." Audrey said, picking Robynne up from the stroller and holding him. "Okay, what about this?" the tall blonde model held up a black halter one piece swimsuit, that was cut out from the sides, the belly area, and the chest area. "THATS it! That's the one!" She took it from Kayla and smiled. "He'll love this.. And I sure as hell will be looking hot. Its so sexy." She put the swimsuit on one arm as she bounced her son.

"Wow, he has Jeff's green eyes, Jeff's hair colour, and Jeff's nose... And has a mixture of your and Jeff's complexion... He's like a male Nicole Richie." Kayla joked and tapped Robynne's nose. "But hes adorable and the sweetest little thing."

Audrey cuddled her son and kissed the top of his head. "It breaks my heart that I have to leave him... I really want to take him with me but he's still too little and its easy for him to get sick." she kissed him again and looked down at him. "Mama's special little boy." He kissed his cheek and they continued looking for swimsuits. "Kayla look, after we find one for you, I have to get back to the hotel room and feed him. Its almost time for him to take a nap anyway. "Hmm what about this?" The young mother held up a pink and black striped bikini top with a black and pink bottom. "This is cute!" Kayla agreed and looked at it. "I'm definitely getting this. Kayla took the swimsuit from Audrey's hand and then saw another swimsuit. "GET THIS! Its blue and black and its cute!" Audrey shrugged and picked it up. "Sure what the hell?" She shrugged.

They walked to the check out lane and then Robynne started whining. "C'mere big boy." Audrey held her son closer to her and kissed his cheek. "Mama's here." she hugged him tightly, never wanting to ever let go of him.

Luckily there were no lines and they were able to pay and get out hassle free.

Audrey strapped her son to his stroller and they left the store.

-----

They made it back to the hotel room and the first thing Audrey did was take her son out of the stroller and hold him.

Kayla noticed the change in her friend ever since she's been with the baby. Audrey smiled more, she was alot happier, and her eyes sparkled.

"So whats parenting like?" The tall blonde asked her friend, sitting next to her. "Its amazing!.." Audrey's face lit up when she responded.

Both of the girls didn't hear Jeff come in the room but he came in just in time to hear his girlfriend speak about motherhood.

"Is motherhood what you thought it would be?" Kayla asked. "Its more... I mean, you could possibly never realize that you could love something that much." The black haired girl squeezed her baby. "Was it like that from the very beginning?" the model asked. Audrey nodded her head "Oh yeah, the moment I saw him just... Its amazing. Words can't describe it." She got up to feed him and smiled when she saw Jeff. "Well?" her eyes glittered when she saw Jeff holding the tickets for their trip.

"HOWEVER, something has changed with our plans... It won't just be you and me, its gonna be me, you, and a few other people... Like Matt and Kayla." Jeff said as he handed the four tickets to Audrey. "BUT what about my baby?" She hugged her son. "Honey we'll leave him with your mother for the time that we're gone. And once we're back- you can spend all the time you want with him." the colourful Hardy promised then rubbed her back.

"Audrey, we're coming because we want to make sure that everything works out for you guys... And because I have to be a some store opening in Puerto Rico anyway." Kayla said from behind her mirror, she was putting on some make up.

"Are we sharing a room?" Audrey asked as she placed her baby in his high chair.

"Nope. You and Jeff have your own room." Kayla replied, now putting on lipstick.

"When do we leave?" the former Women's champ asked.

"Tomorrow evening. From Laguardia airport and we'll be there in like four hours." Jeff said wrapping his arms around Audrey's waist. "Now I'm gonna go pack while you feed him." He tapped Robynne's nose and kissed Audrey's lips. He winked at Kayla as he grabbed his keys and headed to Matt's room.

--- ---

"Jeff this is so perfect." Audrey sighed once they got to their rented beach house. She dropped her bags in the bedroom floor and gasped when she saw the beautiful room. "This place is fucking beautiful man... C'mon, lets go for a walk on the beach." She told Jeff as she unzipped her sweater to reveal her bikini top. Jeff's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Damn when did you get those?" He pointed to his girlfriend's breasts. "You can't be serious... You never noticed them before?" she blinked and looked down at them.

Both were silent for a moment.

Jeff broke the silence.

"I did but I didn't notice that they were THAT big." He took off his t-shirt and sat on the bed. "C'mon lets go." He said getting up and waiting for his girlfriend by the door. She took Jeff's hand in hers and they walked to the beach, sitting by the water and watching the waves.

"Are we going to be okay?" Audrey asked sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry beautiful, we're going to be fine. I promise we'll be okay." Jeff whispered as he held her and stroked her hair.

"But Jeff its like every time we're doing good something bad happens and it makes me wonder if we're really meant to be together." She cried. "I just can't deal with the constant fighting everyday or every other day, Jeff I LOVE you. And you know that."

"Yeah I know you love me but I'm not perfect honey... I would like to promise you that I won't ever break your heart but I'd be lying. No man is perfect-- just like no woman is perfect." He pointed out and kissed her cheek. "The important thing is that we're here trying to make it work." He rubbed her shoulders then moved down to her back. "Remember, I love you too and I always will and if the relationship doesn't work, at least we'll still be best friends."

"You're right." Audrey smiled softly. She leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows, "Wow, look at the sky... Its so beautiful with all the stars."

"Okay, we've been sitting here for a while now... And I just have to say this... Are THOSE real?" Jeff pointed to Audrey's breasts making her laugh. "Yes they are.. Its just this bikini top can work wonders." She kissed Jeff's neck. "C'mere." She pulled him on top of her. They looked into each others eyes and slowly began kissing.

"Lift your skirt up.." He whispered in her ear.

"But Jeff--"

"RIGHT NOW!" He said forcefully and smiled when his girlfriend lifted her skirt up, "You love it when I'm forceful, huh?"

"Yes daddy, I do." She opened her legs so Jeff could have easier access to her. He smiled and unbuckled his pants and pushed them down a bit as he moved Audrey's panties to the side as he slowly slid into her. "Fuck Jeffrey... Oh yes..." the young mother sighed and wrapped her legs around Jeff, pushing him deeper into her. Jeff yanked her by the hair and kissed her roughly. "Tell me you want it rough, bitch." He hissed into her ear, his accent getting thicker with lust.

"I want it rough, daddy." She responded and gasped when Jeff pulled out and rammed into her.

--- ---

Meanwhile

Kayla groaned when she her a knock at her door. She opened the door and began laughing hysterically when she saw Matt Hardy in front of her; he had a black and white towel around his body, a pair of big fluffy penguin slippers, a yellow shower cap on his head and in his hand was a giant loofa. He went inside her room and stood by the door.

"Matt what the hell is wrong with you? Get out of my room, I don't know' who has Alzheimer's you or your dad but you look a mess!" Kayla managed to say through her laughter. "I'm just here to ask you if I can borrow shower gel." Matt said pointing to his loofa. "Fine..." The tall blonde went into her room, looked through her suitcase and handed Matt her whipped silk shower gel. "...here take it... Don't give it back because I don't know what you will do to it." she told him.

"Is that so?" the dark haired Hardy raised his eyebrow. "You know what you should do?"

"What?" Kayla glared at him.

"You should come get your prize out this cracker jack box." He put his foot up on her couch.

Kayla made a disgusted face as she stared at him. "You know why I stopped eating Cracker Jacks?"

"Why?"

"Because they always had a little bitty prize- get the hell out my room!" She pointed to the door.

Matt shot her a dirty look and shuffled to the door, when he got to the door it flew opened when Audrey and Jeff appeared, holding hands and smiling at each other. "Kayla guess wha--" Audrey stopped at stared at Matt. "What the hell are you looking at?" The oldest Hardy snapped at her. "I don't know." She continued walking towards her friend.

"Matt what the hell are you wearing?" Jeff asked his older brother. "I was gonna' go take a shower but then I realized I forgot my shower gel- so I asked Kayla to borrow hers." Matt replied. "You already got my shower gel now get the hell out my room - you pig in a blanket." Kayla opened up the door for him. "Well I'm gonna' go take my shower anyway." he left out the room and walked downstairs to his own little beach apartment.

"Matt can't wear any deodorant; he'll make Right Guard turn left. He'll make Secret tell it all, and Speedstick slow down. I'm not lying!" Audrey joked and Jeff giggled.

"So what was it that you were gonna' tell me?" Kayla asked her friends. "Honey, this place was a good idea. Jeff and I just talked everything out and just now, we made love under the stars." Audrey wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist. "I just wanted to thank you for chipping in on this.. It means alot to me... But we're just gonna go take a shower and then we'll be back. I'll bring the liquor and we'll make drinks..." she turned to Jeff " Babe, call Matt and invite him. We'll meet up in 45 minutes."

------

"So how was it?" Kayla asked once they were all together. "Oh my goodness! The sex was amazing! He was forceful and girl I love a forceful man like that..." Audrey made her voice gruff "right now! Yes indeed" she went back to her normal voice then giggled and got up to make a drink for herself. "Did you guys want anything while I'm up?" she asked them and they shook their heads, except Matt who got up and walked to the bar.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Jeff asked when he saw the way Matt was walking. "I'm bowlegged. This is how you walk when you're bowlegged." Matt replied while Kayla, Audrey, and Jeff laughed.

"Matt, that ain't sexy that's nasty that's what that is." Audrey stared at him in confusion and Kayla giggled. "Audrey, I think you're jealous of me." Matt shot back.

"Jealous of what, Matt?" the young mother asked. "Like you don't know.." The black haired Hardy answered back which made Audrey laugh. "Know what?" She asked him.

"Look at this, look." He ran his hands over his body before hitting the Randy Orton pose. "I KNOW you're jealous. I know you're jealous."

Audrey shook her head and laughed. "Matt, Matt, oh Matt!" She poured herself a glass of orange juice mixed with vodka (more vodka than juice) and sat down on Jeff's lap.

"Hey do you guys wanna play spin the bottle?" Kayla asked, taking an empty watter bottle and placing it on the floor. Everyone sat in a circle and placed the bottle in the middle, Jeff was the first one to spin it.

The spun the bottle and it landed on Audrey. "C'mere pretty eyes." He licked his lips as Audrey crawled towards him and kissed him passionately. "Well I guess that's how we're gonna have to kiss now." Kayla smiled and watched as Jeff broke the kiss and told his girlfriend to sit back down since it was Matt's turn to spin it.

"C'mon land on Kayla." Matt wished inside his mind. He spun it and it landed on Audrey. "DAMN!" Both of them said together.

Both of them moved close together and closed their eyes while they kissed passionately, Matt pretending it was Kayla, and Audrey pretending it was Jeff.

"NEXT!" Jeff exclaimed once the kiss began to heat up.

Audrey took the bottle and spun it- it landed on her beautiful blonde friend- Kayla. Both Matt and Jeff's eyes went wide. "WAIT! Don't kiss yet, I'll be write back!" Jeff said and left out of the rented beach apartment to get his camcorder. He came back a few minutes later, filming as soon as he got back.

"As you can see, we're playing spin the bottle and Audrey's landed spin landed on the lovely Kayla Evans. Now they must kiss... Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy." Jeff said as he moved closer to them.

"You better make sure no one sees this fucking tape." Audrey threatened him and took a deep breath. "Lets just get this shit over with." She moved in and closed her eyes, hesitantly kissing her friend quickly while Kayla responded the same way as Audrey. Once the kiss the was done, both women blushed and went back to their seats. "My turn!" the perky blonde said and she spun the bottle, it landed on Jeff and she smiled. "Yummy." She leaned in and passionately kissed Jeff, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"HEY NO TONGUE! NO TONGUE!" Audrey cried, resisting the urge to pull her friend off of her boyfriend.

As the night went on, the four friends drank three bottles of vodka, a bottle of coconut rum, and half a bottle of red wine. By dawn, they were just getting into their own places to finally fall asleep after a long night.

--- ----

Two days later

"Jeff get that camera out of my face." Audrey covered her face with her hands while her boyfriend filmed her in her bikini. "Are you gonna flash the camera, sexy?" He asked from behind the camera, pulling her arms from her face. "Fuck no!" The black haired girl replied and rolled her eyes. "C'mon flash the camera!" He insisted. "Jeff I'm gonna take that camera and shove down your fucking throat, I swear." she got up and he followed her to the bathroom. "Just flash the camera and I'll leave you alone." He promised and Audrey sighed. "Fine." The young woman turned around and pulled one of the cups of her bikini top down, exposing one of her breasts.

"Aww yes, I am THE luckiest man in the world." Jeff moaned and moved closer to Audrey. She fixed her bra back to normal and took the cam corder. "Now leave me alone. Go find Matt and play with him, I'm going to the beach with Kayla."

She kissed him and he squeezed her nipple through the material of the swimsuit, causing her to moan. "When you come back, I'm gonna fuck you like an animal." He warned her and grabbed the camera.

"Jeffrey and Audrey's: Erotic. Coming to a station near you." He said to the camera and turned it off, then putting it in a safe place.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dude that fucking food gave me heartburn." Audrey said as she popped a tums into her mouth. She rubbed her chest as she sat down on the couch and curled up next to Jeff. "Man, I was thinking about getting a tattoo... But I have no idea what I want... Ah well, I'll just ask Shannon to hook me up when we get back." She sighed and lay her head on Jeff's chest. "I love you..." she purred and he smiled. "I love you too, baby." He stroked his girlfriend's hair. "Tattoos are okay but no facial piercings. You're too pretty for that shit." He told her and lay he down on the couch. "C'mon lets do this baby." He whispered in her ear as he lifted up her top.

"Jeff, baby, no... I'm not in the mood.." Audrey protested then shut up when she felt Jeff nibbling on her collar-bone. "Baby, please... I'm not in the mood." she winced and jumped in pain once Jeff's hands landed on her sore breasts. "Damn!" she sat up and looked at him.

"Sorry babe...Didn't know you were sore." The green eyed Hardy apologized and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "Its just that sometimes I can't help myself... You're just so damn sexy. I can't help myself." He smiled and handed her a pillow for her to lay her head on. "Gimme' my shirt." Audrey grabbed her shirt and put it back on. "I'm gonna go lay down in the room, I'm really tired and i don't feel well at all." she told him and padded to the bedroom.

Jeff sighed and felt his cell-phone vibrate, he looked down at the screen and noticed that it was Beth's number. Quickly, he picked up the phone and lounged on the couch.

"Hello?" He hesitated and smiled when he heard Beth's voice.

"Hows it goin' stranger?" Beth smiled then chuckled nervously.

"Well I'm in Puerto Rico right now with Audrey..." He stopped talking when he heard Beth groaned when he mentioned Audrey. "..trying to work on our relationship for the sake of our son.. How's everything with you?"

"I really miss you, Jeff. And I still love you..I always will. There are days where I wake up wishing that I still had your arms around me.. And there are nights that I wish I could feel your warm body against mine." Beth admitted and sighed.

"Yeah, babe, hold on for a second.. Someones at the door." Jeff got up and opened the door and smiled when he saw Kayla at the front door. "She's in the room, laying down.." He pointed to the room and watched Kayla disappeared into the bedroom.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. "Beth, you have no idea how sometimes I wish I was still with you... You're my soul mate and soul mates never die, don't worry as soon I as get back to the states, I'll come visit you." He promised.

"Audrey, honey are you okay?" Kayla asked when she saw her friend laying in bed. "I feel terrible. I have heartburn, my boobs are so sore, and I feel a headache coming on... Oh my God, I just want to die." Audrey groaned and covered her face with a pillow. Kayla stroked her best friend's hair as they sat silent before they began to hear Jeff's conversation.

"Who's he talkin' to?" Kayla asked and Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure its just Shannon or someone." Audrey replied and picked her head up once she heard him talking clearer.

"I don't think he calls Shannon 'baby'." The blonde model raised her eyebrow and looked at her friend get up from the bed and stand by the door frame to listen to Jeff.

"Baby, I promise... We'll be here for a few weeks and as soon as we're home I'll come see you... We'll have the day to ourselves I promise... Just you and me and we can do whatever we want... Audrey'll never know.." Jeff said to Beth, his back was towards Audrey so he didn't notice that she was there. "Oh yes, I'll be sure to bring the condoms and lubrication." He grinned and his jaw dropped when he turned around and saw Audrey standing there with tears in her eyes. She walked towards him and snatched the phone from out his hand, she looked at the name on the display and felt all her angre come out.

"I'm not afraid of you bitch, I will fuck you up! I can't wait to see your fucking ass, and YOU BETTER be far! AND if you're NOT, let me tell you something, and you if act like you're big and tough bitch I wish you WOULD come to my motherfucking face! And you BETTER make sure you knock me out because if you DON'T knock me out bitch then its done and over for your sorry ass, bitch!" Audrey slammed the phone down and hurled it against the room. "AND YOU!" She pointed to Jeff as she walked closer to him while Jeff moved back some.

"We are here to HELP our fucking relationship and YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO DO THAT SHIT?!" She yelled at him. "AND AFTER YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME? And even tried to FUCK ME? That's some cold shit Jeffrey! But its okay because if you really wanna' be with her then go! I'm not stopping you!" tears were streaming down her face.

"Audrey, calm down!" Jeff held her while he tried to explained to her what happened. "It was just a joke, I didn't mean anything like that.. Whatever you heard, you took it the wrong way. Trust me!"

"IT WASN'T A JOKE! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL IF YOU DIDN'T GET CAUGHT YOU'D'VE WENT AND FUCKED HER AS SOON AS WE GOT BACK! I'M NOT STUPID!" Audrey screamed as she argued with her boyfriend. Jeff tried to explain and reason with her but she wouldn't believe him and she kept arguing which made Jeff start to scream and argue back.

"NO! I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck!" Audrey kept screaming.

"If you don't give a fuck go take your 'out of order' ass somewhere else." Jeff pointed to the door.

"Make me. Make me." She dared him and stood with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to make you do shit!" Jeff rolled his eyes and groaned when he heard someone knock at the door. It was Matt. He opened the door and moved out the way so his brother could come in.

"Whats with all the screaming and yelling?" Matt asked. "This asshole started talking to Beth and telling her all these things and promising that he'd go see her after we got home. Then he told her that he would never tell and I would never know or find out and sayin' some other stupid shit!" Audrey explained to him as she walked to the bedroom. Jeff argued his side of the story to Matt while making sure Audrey heard it too.

"NO! Fuck you Jeffrey!" She turned around and stuck her ass out of the door. "Kiss MY ass! Kiss MY ass!" she yelled and Jeff stormed towards her. "It wasn't anything serious at all! And I didn't call her, she called ME!" He pointed out, resisting the urge to grab Audrey by her hair and start shaking her. "So?" the black haired girl shrugged. "So?"

They were standing toe to toe and glaring at each other.

"Do something!" Audrey dared him. "Do something!"

"I am NOT going to hit you, Audrey!" Jeff promised her.

"Do something." She repeated.

"I am NOT going to play it that way." He told her.

"I can't tell! I can't tell! You walked yo' ass from over there to over here..." She pointed towards the left side of the living room to the ride side, where they were standing. "like you was getting ready to walk up on me!" She pointed out but was silenced when Jeff shoved her hard against the wall.

"JEFFREY!" Matt held his brother and stared at him! "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't EVER lay a hand on a woman! EVER!"

Kayla gasped when she heard the thud on the wall and stormed out to the living room, where she saw Audrey against the wall, sobbing.

"What just happened?" Kayla asked walking towards Jeff. "It doesn't concern you!" The younger Hardy glared at the blonde woman and rolled his eyes. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" She asked louder, moving closer to him.

"It doesn't concern you, Kayla! So fuck off!" Jeff said to her and Kayla raised her eyebrow. "I don't give a fuck who it concerns. But you pushed her against a wall and now it fucking concerns me...You're lucky I'm going easy on your doofy ass because I had a few drinks before I came here... But I will still beat your ass even though I'm drunk." She warned both Hardy boys while she made her way to Audrey.

"Honey are you okay?" She asked her and Audrey hugged her. "I just wanna' go home!" Audrey sobbed. "C'mon you're coming with me." Kayla took her friend's hand and led her out of the house and they walked to the blonde's villa. "Make yourself comfortable and we'll talk about it later, okay?" Audrey nodded her head and she went into the room to lay down.

"Alright here. This will make you feel better?" Kayla handed her friend some Tylenol and a glass of water. "Thanks." Audrey said miserably as she wiped her tears. She swallowed the pills and drank some of the water. "I don't get it Kayla, he tells me he loves me, then turns around and does something that proves he doesn't care about me... He doesn't love me, so why am I here? What the hell am I waiting for? He's not going to change and its obvious he wants her and not me... As soon as we get back home, I'm done with him. I want nothing more to do with Jeff." she decided and sat up, wincing in pain.

"You wanna go out dancing? C'mon just you and me... You know I hear Trent is touring here, I'm sure he'd love to meet up with you. We'll get you all dolled up and you'll look beautiful, like always" Audrey nodded her head and sighed. "I'll go get showered up and dressed and I'll meet you back here.

With that, Audrey went back to her rented beach house, and walked right past Jeff. She picked out a dress that she could wear to the club along with a pair of heels.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked her and followed her to the bathroom. "None of your motherfucking business..." Audrey responded as she started up the shower. "Hey, Audge, I'm sorry about earlier...And I know you don't believe me but I really am... You deserve someone better than me, someone that won't lie to you or cheat on you like I do... I DO love you Audrey but I still also love Beth.. I'm sorry baby."

"Then why are you with me? Just to make a fool out of me?" Audrey cried. "Jeffrey, I did everything I could to be the best damn girlfriend for you and this is how you repay me? I--I'm done with all these lies and heartbreaks. When we get home, you can go to Beth. I don't care anymore because you and I are done and over with. Now get out the bathroom, I have a shower to take" she stared at Jeff as he stood there in shock.

"Audrey, please... I don't want you to leave and I don't want her. I want you!" Jeff pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Baby, don't leave me I swear I won't ever hurt you again! I swear it on my mother's grave." He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

"In my nothing, you are my everything. And without you, I'm nothing." his emerald green eyes locked with Audrey's chocolate brown ones.

"AUDREY OPEN THE DOOR!" Kayla pounded on the front door and Jeff went to answer it. "Yeah, whats up?!" He asked the blonde.

"You guys have to go back to New York; Robynne fell out his high chair and hit his head on the floor. Your mom just called me and its all over the Internet!" Kayla told them and Audrey stared in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10 pt A

"Ms..." Dr. Smith stammered looking down at Robynne's medical papers. "Medina." Audrey informed the doctor. "Right, well Ms. Medina, your son is very lucky that he didn't sustain any serious injuries.. However, there will be bruising and he's definitely going to be cranky because of the wooziness. But if he starts crying because of the pain, and believe me you'll be able to tell when he's in pain, just give him some baby Tylenol and he'll be fine... If there's any troubles just give me a call." The doctor looked at the giggling baby then at his mother.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Audrey held her baby while he sat on her lap. "I'm just so relieved that he's okay. You scared mommy so much." she said to her son before kissing his cheek.

"Ms. Medina, do you mind telling me what happened that caused the accident?" The doctor raised his busy eyebrow.

"Well.." the young mother stammered. "I wasn't there when the accident happened, my mother was watching him... I was in Puerto Rico with my boyfriend and my best friend told me what had happened because she heard from my mom and the Internet." she looked down. "So we got on the first flight to New York." she explained.

"Okay." The doctor jotted some information down before getting up to help Audrey out of the door.

"Once again, thank you so much Doctor Smith. If anything happens, I'll let you know." She smiled and zipped up Robynne's sweater before handing him a grape lollipop. She fastened him in his stroller before heading out of the doctor's office, then being greeted by a crowd of fans.

"Oh my God." she whispered to herself when she saw the fans snapping pictures of her and calling for her. She put on her sunglasses and took a deep breath before passing by the fans.

"YOU'RE A BAD MOTHER!"

"TERRIBLE MOTHER!"

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

"I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR SON!"

"SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LET YOUR SON CHOKE ON THE LOLLIPOP! YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER!"

"STUPID BITCH!"

And those were just a few of the insults that were screamed at Audrey as she walked to her car. She opened up the back seat door and adjusted Robynne's car seat before adjusting him in it. She then folded up the stroller and put in the trunk of the car. Finally she got in the car and started up the engine before driving back to her loft in Soho. Once she was finally at home, collapsed on the sofa and started crying.

She wished that Jeff had come home with her but he didn't. He went back to North Carolina to 'figure things out'; as he said to her. But she really knew that he went back there to see Beth.

After she was done crying, Audrey took a deep breath and held her son in her arms. "C'mere my baby." She kissed his forehead. "You're the most important thing in my life.. And you'll always be." she sighed and took the rattle that was on the floor and began to shake it, then tickled him.

"Audrey open the door, its me Kayla." came a knock on the door. She answered the door and gasped when she saw her best friend standing there, in tears.

"Baby, what happened?" She asked her as she followed her to the kitchen.

"That fucking asshole dumped me! He dumped me and said some really mean things to me... I just don't understand everything was so nice and then BOOM, out of nowhere he starts cursing me out and then breaks up with me." The blonde cried as she took a paper towel to blow her nose.

"Well I dunno what to say honey... We warned you that guy was an asshole, plus I didn't even know you two were still going out. Here, I'll make you some tea and you relax." Audrey put Robynne in his playpen and gave him his teddy bear, his pacifier, his blanket, and a few toys.

"Hows everything with him?" Kayla pointed to Robynne.

"Well..." The black haired girl began as she filled water in a pot "He just bumped his head basically but the doctor was looking at me funny like I had something to do with it... And when I was leaving the doctor all these fans started yelling at me, calling me a bad mother and this that and the other... Its like no one wants to hear my side and if they do hear it they don't believe me." she sat the pot on the stove, while she got out two coffee mugs for herself and Kayla, adding the tea bags and sugar in it before the water was done.

"Well did you hear from Jeff?"

Audrey shook her head and looked down. He hasn't called to check up on Robynne or me. He's with HER!"

Kayla let out a soft sound and they were quiet for a moment.

"Kaystar, I think I'm pregnant again." Audrey said out of the blue.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I missed my period, I've been eating everything in sight, also I've been tired, nauseous, excessive heartburn... And not to mention, my boobs are swelling and they're sore. Plus, I think my nipples have gotten bigger." she listen as she looked down her top. Kayla shook her head and sighed. "Are you going to keep it this time?" "I, ugh, I-- Yes." Audrey nodded and looked down. "Audrey you are twenty one years old! You're going to have two children by some guy who treats you like shit?! How does it make you feel to know that he's seeing his ex girlfriend? He grabbed you by your hair and he shoved you against a wall and you still want to stay with this guy?" the blonde turned off the fire once the water started boiling and she poured the water in the mugs.

"Kayla, we don't even know if I'm pregnant again and if I am it doesn't mean I'm staying with Jeff. He could still be in his children's lives even if we're not together." Audrey pointed out and sighed when there was another knock on her door.

"What do you guys want?" Audrey asked rolling her eyes when she saw Matt leaning on the wall with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Something beautiful for someone beautiful." Matt smiled and handed Audrey the flowers.

"Go to hell." She chuckled as she lay her flowers on the kitchen counter. .

"So kid, how are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to Kayla and stretching his arms.

"You touch me and i will rip your arms out of their sockets." Kayla warned him and scooted over which caused Matt to quickly put down his arms.

Audrey giggled and shook her head at her friends. "Well, Robynne's fine just bumped his head... I'm still a bit shook up from the whole thing." she sighed. "But I shall live to see another day... Granted, if the fans allow me to."

"How do you mean?" The eldest Hardy raised his eyebrow.

"News sure does spread like wild fire... Now everything thinks I'm a bad mother because of the whole incident. No one cares about what I have to say, they automatically assume its my fault he fell... Just today when I was coming back from the doctor a whole bunch of fans were screaming that I was a bad mother, a stupid bitch, a skank...Every name in the fucking book, dude. You name it, I was called it. Audrey explained and sighed. "Notice how no one blames Jeff for anything, huh?"

"Speaking of him where the sand hell is he?" Matt asked.

"With Beth." Both Kayla and Audrey said at the same time.

All three of them were silent as they looked around the house awkwardly.

"So did you two break up?" Matt asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Audrey sipped on her tea then held her stomach. "Oh fuck!"

"Audge are you okay?!" Matt asked her, getting up from where he was sitting.

"She's pregnant again!" Kayla announced as she drank her tea.

"WHAT?!" Matt choked out.

"I AM NOT! Well so I think." Audrey said looking down at the floor.

"Have you told Jeff yet?" The dark hair Hardy asked and sighed when his brother's girlfriend shook her head. "Are you going to?" Audrey shook her head again. "Are you at least going to keep it?" Matt asked and growled at frustration when his friend shrugged. "Well think!" he yelled at her.

"C'mon lets get you a pregnancy test." Kayla said getting up and grabbing her huge sunglasses.

"You guys go and I'll stay here, I'm not really in the mood to go back out... Ever." Audrey sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, but we're coming back and you're taking the test... And if you're pregnant- you ARE telling him!" Kayla warned her

"Whatever." Audrey chuckled and watched her friends leave her loft.

-----

"Kaystar you need some help with the food?" Audrey asked, hopping on top of the counter and helping herself to some of the chips that were in the bowl. "Nah, I'm good. So is Jeff coming?" Kayla asked and Audrey nodded. "I left him a message on his voice mail telling him where me and Robynne are going to be but he never called back. Oh well." the black haired girl shrugged as she continued eating the chips. So did you and Jordan reconcile yet?" she asked and Kayla shook her head. "I dunno... Its like I want to talk to him but I feel like.. I dunno." Audrey continued eating the chips. "Okay but what made you want to throw a pool party?" She asked her friend. Kayla shrugged and leaned against another counter. "I thought it'd make me feel better." "Well, did it?" Audrey asked her friend, who shook her head.

"Knock knock.." Jeff stuck his head in the kitchen. "Hey baby. You're looking just as fine and beautiful as I remember." He walked towards Audrey and kissed her neck. "How are you?"

Audrey stayed silent and continued talking to Kayla.

"Maybe you DIDN'T hear me. I said, how are you doing?" Jeff ran his fingers through Audrey's hair. "I'm good." Audrey said miserably and got down from the counter. She went into Kayla's living room and took Robynne out of the infant car seat he was in, without a word the younger Hardy followed the mother of his child into the living room.

"Next time Audrey read the signs.. When you feed BEARS.." Kayla pointed to Jeff. "they follow you home."

Jeff glared at the blonde and gritted his teeth. "Just make sure when you're swimmin, ya' keep your mouth shut. I don't want you heating the water up, Hal-it-o-sis!"

The blonde model rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl of chips from the kitchen before bringing it out to the yard.

"Baby, we need to talk." The green eyed Hardy wrapped his arms around Audrey's waist.

"There is nothing to talk about." The New York native snapped.

"I know you think that I've been with--" He was cut off by Audrey.

"Jeff, I'm pregnant again."

Jeff took a deep breath and counted to ten in his mind.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Well Kayla bought me a pregnancy test the other day but it was broken... But I had the same symptoms as I did before; heartburn, headaches, nausea, my boobs are swollen, I've been eating everything in sight most importantly- I missed my period." Audrey sighed and sat back as she bounced her son on her lap .

"Why didn't you get another one?" Jeff asked her.

"I-- I..." Audrey's head dropped. "I don't know." she shrugged and lay her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I love you, you know that?" he kissed the top of her head and held her. "On our way home, I'll stop by and pick up a pregnancy test for you." He promised and tilted her head up to kiss her lips.

---

"Someone woke up on right side of the bed." Brian Kendrick smiled when he saw his happy co-worker.

"I did Brian! I just found out that I'm NOT pregnant AND I got my period today! Can life get any sweeter?" Audrey chirped and let out a big breath of air.

"I've just never ever seen anyone so happy before and still look beautiful. Anyway, did you get the word that you, Paul, Ashley, and me have a scene to do together?" The blonde asked her and Audrey shook her head. "Well, basically we bump into you and then you and Ashley start going at it, like usual. It ends with you and Ashley getting into a little scuffle then she challenges you to a match tonight for the Women's title." He told her and stroked her hair. "There's no script. Mr.Machon and the writers love the fact that you improv alot and its so random and fucking hilarious. They decided to let all of us improv the whole scene."

"Oh awesome, this is gonna be so fun... But Bri- everything I said to Ashley I do mean. I don't like her and I never will." The Women's Champ reminded him and he laughed. "Okay, well I guess I'll be seeing you later Audrey." Brian blushed for a second before continuing. "Just out of curiosity, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Bri are you asking me on a date?" Audrey smirked and the former cruiser weight nodded. "I'd love to go out with you tonight." Brian's face lit up when she accepted the date. "I'll see you later Bri." she winked at him and walked to female lockeroom to hang out with her friends.

--- ---

"Well, well, well; look who we have here!" Ashley walked up to her archenemy.

"Can I help you?" Audrey shot the Playboy model a dirty look.

"Yes, I'm here to finally take back whats mine!" The punk diva picked up the title and held it up. "Since it looks SO much better on my waist then it does yours!"

"Is that so?" the Flushing native raised her eyebrow. "With your little camouflage outfit... Let me tell you something, G.I. HOE! Let me tell you something..." She got into Ashley's face. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME! Lookin' like SGT Slaughter, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Ashley scoffed and turned to Paul and Brian "Why do I even bother with this stupid girl?" they shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"What did you say? What was that? Wanna' run that by me again because i haven't been in a fight for a while- and I WILL drop kick yo' ass INTO that ring!" she pointed towards gorilla position before moving her finger into Ashley's face.

"You better get that finger out of my face--" The Long Island native pushed Audrey's finger out the way with her own finger, causing Audrey's nail to break and fall off.

"Bitch done broke my nail!" Audrey looked at her finger and swung at and hit Ashley in her face.

"Oh no!" Brian exclaimed as he tried to break the two up!

Both girls tried to get close to each to continue the fight but since Brian was in the middle, they just started throwing punches over, around, and next to Brian.

"Come on now! Just stop! STOP!" Brian yelled and noticed that Audrey's bracelets and earing went flying when she tried to fight.

"I lost all my jewelry messin' with you!" Audrey stomped her foot. "Messing WITH YOU! Give me my jewelry!" Brian and Paul bent down and helped pick up her jewelry.

"I'm NOT picking her jewelry up!" Ashley held her cheek. "Here, here." The two men gave Audrey her jewelry. "Oh, a nail and my jewelry!" she held it in her hand.

"You think this is over! Your ass is mine tonight in the ring for that title! And you're going to fall harder than your son fell from his high chair!" Ashley mocked her and screamed once Audrey tried to leap towards her; Thank goodness Brian was still between both of them.

"Don't front and loose a tooth in here while you're trying to front in front of your friends.." Audrey pretended to throw another punch at the blonde woman. "BOW! Drop your whole mouth!" she held her jaw with her hand, for a split second, as if she been hit. "I'll drop it! See out in the ring, bitch!" her other earring fell on the ground and they looked at her. "YOU DID THIS!" she pointed to Ashley before picking it up and running to find Jeff.

-- --

"Good luck tonight." Jeff sighed as he flipped through a sports magazine.

"Oh man, I can really tell you care." Audrey rolled her eyes, she filed her nail.

"I'm getting really tired of your smart mouth, now please shut it up!" The green eyed Hardy growled as he looked up from the magazine.

"No you don't tell me--" She was interrupted by Carlito walking into the room.

"DAMN! Can we turn the trunks off?" Audrey blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted to the bright neon green trunks that Carlito was wearing.

The Puerto Rican wrestler shot her a dirty look before sitting next to Jeff. "Dude, we're the guys are going out tonight, you in?" he asked the blonde haired Hardy.

"Yeah I'm in... It'll give me something to..." Jeff stared down at Audrey before rolling his eyes. "look forward too."

"Carlito, its time to go now! Take your Charlie Brown trunks and roll out!" Audrey opened the door and pointed out for the older man to leave..

"Dude, I'll give you a call when I'm at my hotel room." Jeff said to his friend before getting up and glaring daggers at his girlfriend. "Look I have no idea what I did to you BUT whatever it was, deal with it! Now my match is next. I'll meet you back at the hotel room... Oh yeah, by the way, I'm going out later tonight." With that Audrey spun around and left.

"Have fun on your little date with Kendrick." Jeff scoffed.

"Oh now that's why you're mad. You're jealous! Well, I don't seem to be getting so jealous when you were out with Beth, huh? Karma is a bitch, baby. So I'll see you later."


	11. REPOST of 10B

-1The match between Ashley and Audrey was quite intense. In fact, both females had never worked so hard before. But in the end the title remained in the hands of Audrey, thanks to the bottled up anger and frustration she had inside her. At the end of the match, Jeff ran down and hugged Audrey giving her a huge kiss on her lips, as if to say that he was sorry and he did love her.

"You're home early." Jeff yawned when he saw Audrey walk into the shared hotel room. "Meh, we just went dancing... We weren't that hungry. Did you know that Brian is a great dancer? Better than you." Audrey smiled and sat grabbed the bottle of water that was on the table next to her former boyfriend. "Nice to know." the younger Hardy rolled his eyes and changed the channel on the TV.

"Funny thing is that you would think that I would be tired, but I'm not. Hey, wanna go out and catch a movie or something?" The young girl asked with a glimmer in her eye.

"And what're we gonna' do, Audge? Its one in the morning and just about everything is closed around here." Jeff reminded her and yawned again. "Not to mention that I'm tired."

"Aww fine." She pouted. "You know the hotel does have its own hot tub. Maybe you and I could go hang out there and drink or do SOMETHING." she hinted and sighed when Jeff turned down the idea again.

"Do you want to have sex at least?!"

"Not really."

There was silence for a moment; it was broken by a loud sigh from Audrey.

"Well if we're not going out tonight, then can we at least watch something we both like?" She asked.

"Mhm." The younger Hardy nodded and closed his eyes a bit. "Now get showered, you smell like sweat, liquor, perfume, and of course Brian.

"Shut up..."Audrey smiled. "I'll be on your lap in 30 minutes." she winked at him then disappeared into the bathroom.

--- ---

RAW was live in Washington, DC! It was a big day for Jeff; he was going to challenge Umaga for the Intercontinental Championship and win it too! It was scripted that Audrey and Jeff were to celebrate on-air, by renting a hotel room, and then pretending to have sex for the camera. But Jeff's match was after the qualifying battle royale for a shot at the Women's title on the next PPV.

The fans started cheering when they showed Jeff adjusting his black tank-top in front of a mirror backstage.

"Hey beautiful." He drawled when he saw Audrey at the door of the lockeroom. "I'm just here to wish you luck on your match tonight..." She wrapped her arms around Jeff's shoulders and planted little kisses on them, oh how the Jeff Hardy fans envied her! "Thank you." He held her hands and gently brought them to his lips. "If you win tonight, it'll be a night that you'll never forget." she said in a seductive tone. "Mmm I like that incentive a lot..." He turned around so that he was facing Audrey. "Damn baby, you look amazing tonight." He whispered as his eyes scanned up and down Audrey's body. "And if I lose, believe me– it'll still be a night I won't forget." He shot her a smile and patted her butt as she walked away.

As Jeff continued admiring himself in the mirror, Ashley walked past him and made her way towards Audrey.

"PLEASE leave me alone!" The Women's Champ yelled as she saw her nemesis.

"I just wanted to say that the end of this battle royale, I will be facing you for the title again... But I'll call the match– So you may want to lose a few extra pounds because this Sunday–" Ashley rolled her eyes at her, causing Audrey to look behind her; she smiled when something caught her eye, a pot of 'hot' coffee.

"This Sunday what?" Audrey cocked her head to the side.

"Not only will I walk away the Women's Champ but it'll defiantly be in a bra and panties match– OH MY GOD!" The former Survivor star screamed once the 'scalding' liquid hit her face.

"YOU BITCH! PAUL!" The blonde screamed in agony as Audrey cackled and then walked away. "OW MAN! SHE THREW HOT COFFEE AT MY FACE!"

"Where'd she go?" Paul asked calmly.

"GO GET HER! CALL SOMEBODY!" Ashley sobbed as she rolled around on the ground, holding her face.

"Where's your phone?" He asked looking around calmly.

"I DON'T KNOW! GET AN EMT OR USE YOUR OWN DAMN PHONE YOU SONUVABITCH!" she cried.

— ----

"You threw coffee at her face!" Jeff pointed out as he and Audrey cocked her head to the side.

"WHAT?!" Audrey's voice was innocent. "She started it again... She'll eventually learn not to mess with me." she shrugged.

Jeff shook his head and shrugged. "Just go to the hotel room .. And TRY not to hurt anybody, please." He dismissed his girlfriend with a pat on her butt.

"Good luck, baby." Audrey smiled and tipped toed to kiss Jeff's lips.

"You sweet sexy thing, you." he whispered into her ear and slapped her butt one last time.

--- ---

"YOU'RE WINNER FOR THE BATTLE ROYALE, BETH PHOENIX." Lillian Garcia announced as the Glamazon gloated in victory while the fans booed. The tall, blonde woman taunted the crowd before stopping when she heard Audrey's music.

The smaller, slender woman came out with a mic in one hand and her Woman's belt over her shoulder.

"Give it up for Beth Phoenix ." Audrey smiled while the fans booed even louder for the muscular woman. "Okay enough with that you guys, but give it up to the woman who is going to remain the Women's Champ!" the crowd began to cheer for Audrey and she smirked.

Oh yes, that match was going to be interesting.

--- ----

"YOUR WINNER AND NEW WWE INTERCONTINENTAL JEFF HARDY!"

The building erupted in cheers as soon as Lillian Garcia finished announcing. Jeff's music played and he stumbled around the ring, flaunting the belt the belt.

"Congratulations baby…" Audrey appeared on the titantron wearing a silk black robe. "And if you remember correctly, I promised to make it a night you'd never forget.." She slowly untied the sash before taking it off, revealing a sexy low cut see through black chemise. "I'm ready for you, Jeffrey." she winked and lay back on the king size bed.

The titantron then went blank, leaving a nice smile on Jeff's face.

--- ----

"I'm so glad you made it, Mr. Hardy." Audrey pulled Jeff into the hotel suite and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips and pulling off his white t-shirt. Then came the unbuckling of his lime green belt and undoing of his jeans.

"Wait…" Jeff groaned as he caught Audrey's hand before it went inside his boxers.

He 'whispered' in her ear and she raised her eyebrow and smirked.

They switched positions so that Jeff was the one on top of her.

Jeff pulled the blankets over them as they began to 'make love' for the camera… DAMN did it look and sound so real.

The camera's cut to commercials and two wrestling matches before checking back in with Jeff and Audrey.

-------

"That was amazing." Audrey looked over at Jeff, who was standing against the door frame in his silk black boxers, smirking. "They didn't call me extreme for nothing'." He smiled and walk towards the bed.

"You ready for round two?" He said into her ear then kissing her jaw.

"My goodness what's got into you?"

"The same thing that's about to get into you."

Audrey giggled and then began moaning once she realized that Jeff wasn't acting anymore, in fact, he was really about to fuck her..

The scene faded to black and the main event was next, which meant that whole awkward skit was finished it.

----

"Good job guys." The camera men said on their way out.

"Thanks guys, it sure was awkward as hell." Jeff replied flatly as he made his way back to the bedroom. "Lock the door on your way out." He told them as he got back in the bed with Audrey.

As they were leaving one of the camera men noticed something, a camcorder was on the mini coffee table. He looked around him to make sure he was alone; after noticing he was, he walked over to the camcorder and opened it up, looking at the home movie that was playing.

Jeff and Audrey's whole sexy escapade from their time in Puerto Rico.

This was going to make million! He quickly ejected the tape from the camcorder and put it in his pocket, finally making his way out of the room.

-- ---

_BREAKING NEWS--_

_A JEFF HARDY/AUDREY MEDINA SEX TAPE HAS BEEN LEAKED. THE TAPE SURFACED ON THE INTERNET 12:00 AM LAST NIGHT. NEITHER JEFF OR AUDREY HAS COMMENTED ON THE RELEASE OF THE TAPE. _

Audrey felt her stomach drop when she read the online news article.

"JEFF!" She called him, she was hysterical.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE THAT TAPE!" She screamed.

"What tape?!" Jeff was confused.

"THE SEX TAPE!"

"Yeah I have it, its right here in the cam--" Jeff's eyes went wide when he realized that the tape had been stolen.

"FUCK!" Audrey yelled as she collapsed onto the floor in tears. "What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed into her hands.

"Baby, look for all we know, it could just be a hoax. I'm sure I forgot that I took the tape out… But if it is our tape, so what? Sex is sex. You've seen one couple fucking you've seen them all." The blonde Hardy boy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her.

"Jeffrey, everyone already thinks I'm a terrible mother. To make things worse, they're going to think that I'm also a slut. " The devastated mother sobbed.

"Who cares what people think of you. If you know you're not a slut or a bad mother, then fuck what everyone thinks. It should only hurt if its true, and we both know you're not a bad mother OR a slut.

"That is so fucking easy for you to say because no one ever fucking attacks you! Whenever anything happens to our son, I'm the one who's getting criticized and insulted! Everyone stands behind you Jeffrey, I wish I could have that same support like you. At least I spend time with my child, even though I DIDN'T WANT HIM!"

Jeff shot his girlfriend a dirty look at broke the embrace.

"I can't fucking help it if my fans back me up no matter what! That's what fans are for, Audrey! You think this isn't going to hurt my image? Of course because its always about you because poor little innocent Audrey ALWAYS has to be the fucking victim!"

"Do NOT talk to me like that!" Audrey yelled as she got up from the floor. "And yeah I seem to know why the fans LOVE you so much Jeffrey; For the plain fact that you sleep with every last one of them! You didn't think I knew, huh?!" She shot at him.

"Well I'm glad you found out because those girls were way better than you could ever be! You're right you're not a slut because a slut would know how to pleasure a man! You're just some fucking bitch that I got pregnant by mistake! Which happens to be the biggest mistake of my life, by the way!"

Jeff was surprised that something like that came from his own mouth.

Audrey held her heart and took a deep breath. She was at a lost for words.

"Is that how you feel?" She asked silently. "Then fine… GET OUT!" she pointed to the door.

Jeff walked towards Audrey with an icy look in his eyes; she knew that look from before.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and roughly pulled at it, making sure that they had perfect eye contact.

"Just remember that you're nothing without me. You without me equals shit. You ugly fat bitch."

And with that he let go of her hair and walk out of their shared suite, leaving Audrey a sobbing bundle of nerves.

---

Author's note:

Okay now that's better. I had to re-write this chapter. R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11

-1Christmas was right around the corner and to celebrate Matt Hardy was throwing his infamous Christmas party. Just about everyone from the WWE roster was going to be there, including some of his friends.

Now this wouldn't have been a big deal for Audrey but this meant that Jeff was going to be there and she surely wasn't ready to see him just yet. She knew she wouldn't be able to trust herself once she saw him.

"But you HAVE to go!" Matt tried to convince her.

"Matt…" Audrey adjusted her headset. "Its not that I don't want to go. I don't want to see Jeff because if I do I just might kill him." she looked at her rear view mirror to make sure that no other cars were coming as she changed lanes.

"C'mon you'll be with me the whole time. Plus this party is a once a year thing. You're going to regret it." The brunette Hardy pointed out, crossing his fingers that she'd say "yes. "

"I don't know." Audrey sighed.

"I promise you'll be with me. Nothing is going to happen." Matt repeated himself.

"Fine. I'll go." She rolled her eyes. "Look I'll call you back in a bit, ciao babe." she pressed the button on her headset and pulled it from her ear. "Christ." she rolled her eyes as she pulled into a parking spot in front of her favourite boutique.

--- ---

"Wow, you look amazing." Matt's jaw nearly dropped when he saw Audrey. She was wearing a mini black strapless dress with knee high red boots. Her hair was curled and her bangs covered her right eye. She was light with the make-up but heavy with the red wine colour lipstick. And to top it all off, she was wearing a fluffy Santa hat.

"Can I have you for Christmas?" he asked and licked his lips. "And Jeff got rid of YOU?!" He took her by the hand and pulled her inside of his house.

Audrey chuckled and closed the door once she was in Matt's house. "So am I early?" she asked and Matt nodded.

"Oh well I guess I can help you finish setting up." she shrugged as she followed him into the kitchen.

"So how are you holding up kid?" Matt asked knowing that at any moment Audrey would breakdown. "Meh, I've had my better days. But it was bound to happen, just about the whole fan base has seen the tape." She sighed and took a chip from the bowl. "Oh well at least now he can see all those funny faces he makes." she giggled and nearly choked when she heard Jeff's voice from behind.

"I'm not the only one who makes faces… You look like something out of Thriller, girl." he smirked.

The annoyed New Yorker rolled her eyes, got up from the table and walked out of the living room.

"Hello to you too." Jeff looked back at his ex then shrugged. "What's up her ass?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Matt asked his brother in an annoyed voice.

"Man why do you always defend her? Its like you're the one the who's in love with her."

Matt shot his brother a dirty look and that's when Jeff caught on.

"No friggin' way!" the younger man raised his eyebrow. "That would explain a lot."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Matt rolled his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen.

------

The party had begun and the house was packed! Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a good time.

"C'mere Beautiful." Jeff drawled as he pulled Audrey down on his lap.

"Get the fuck off of me." She tried to fight his grip but she gave up. "Let go of me." she told him.

"We have to talk." he placed his hand on her stomach and the other one on her thigh.

"Take 'em off or I'll break 'em off." She warned him and Jeff quickly moved his hands.

Matt walked to the living room and felt his heart sink when he saw Audrey on Jeff's lap. He cleared his throat. "Audrey I want to show you something." He took her hand and lead her to a private, quieter area.

"What the hell you're back with him?" He asked her.

"No! He's drunk and he pulled me on top of him. I can't forgive him for what he said." she explained to Matt and sighed. "But I love him so much… He means the world to me." she shook her head.

Taking a deep breath and deciding it's now or never, Matt leaned and planted a slow passionate kiss on Audrey's full soft lips.

After a moment of freezing, Audrey began to kiss back. The kiss felt so right.

"Matt…" Audrey said once the kiss was broken and she caught her breath. "Audrey I am so sorry but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you and I can't bear to see you with someone that keeps hurting you. I haven't felt this way about someone since Amy. " Matt explained.

Audrey smiled and kissed him again. "I'll talk to you after the party." she winked at him.

------

"Can I join you?" Audrey looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw Jeff standing by the door. She rolled her eyes and continued smoking her cigarette.

"Audge… Look I know I had not right to say what I said a few weeks ago but its just that everything was piling on top of me and I took it out on you. " He put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"

"No."

Jeff's eyes went wide. "That's funny for a second it sounded like you said no." he joked nervously.

"I did."

She began blowing smoke rings.

"Damn it!" Jeff grabbed her arm and spun her around so that they were facing each other.

"You love this dominance don't you?" He asked her. "You love the fact that I can snap at any given moment, huh?" his voice was like a narcotic. "You're so used to be dominate and controlling that it doesn't phase you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, which, was quite hard to do.

"Face it Audrey, you're loving every moment of this." He backed her up against a wall. And his hands snaked up her dress and he yanked her head back and as he began kissing her.

A loud moan slipped from Audrey's mouth once she felt Jeff's erection pressed against her thigh. "Fuck me Jeffrey. Enough is enough, I want you now."

A smirk appeared on Jeff's face and he pulled the top part of her dress down and slid her thong of the way, slipping in a two fingers.

Audrey's breathing began to increase as she arched into him, wrapped her arms around his neck.

As he fingered her faster, Jeff leaned down and took one of Audrey's nipples into his mouth. Lightly tugging on it with his teeth then kissing his way back up her chest, throat, jaw until he reached her lips.

"I'm so fucking close baby." She moaned and groaned in disappointment when Jeff slid his fingers out. "Don't move." He unzipped his pants, freeing his now throbbing cock.

"I came prepared."

He pulled out a condom from his pocket and tore off the wrapping before sliding it on.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Now are you --"

"Would you stop asking stupid questions and just fuck me." Audrey cried.

"Wait, lets get in the right position." Jeff wrapped his arms around Audrey and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waste and making sure her arms were around his neck.

"Fuck me!" She cried out again.

With that Jeff pressed himself inside her and began thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh my God!" Audrey moaned pushing her herself closer to Jeff.

The green eyed Hardy began to thrust even harder, to the point where he didn't care if he was hurting Audrey. "God I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her roughly.

"Fuck! I love you too!" she closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm coming. "Jesus Jeffrey!" She clawed at his back until it finally hit her. Then she dug her long nails into his back.

"Christ!" Jeff winced in pain but the pain soon faded once he felt his own orgasm coming. He sucked on her neck and bit down on her skin once he felt his body tightening up.

"Man, that was intense." Audrey panted as she fixed the top of her dress.

"Out of all the times we've fucked, I think this one has to be in the top five." Jeff agreed and leaned his arm on the wall for support. "But you know what they say 'make up sex is always the best sex'." he pointed out and helped Audrey stand up straight.

"So we're back together?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I hope so."

Audrey pouted for a second. "Fine Jeff I guess we're together. But if you ever pull a stunt like what happened a few weeks ago. Believe me- I will give you an ass kicking that you won't forget." she promised him and winked.

After fixing their clothes the couple made their back inside as if nothing happened. And luckily enough, no one even noticed they had slipped outside.

"I was looking for you." Matt smiled and he handed a drink to Audrey.

"Did you spike it?" She asked him.

"Y-No." he hesitated for a moment.

"Nice try Matt but I think I'll get my own drink." she laughed and moved towards the punch bowl.

"So Ms. Medina, will you be my girl?" Matt asked with an unsure voice.

"Matt…" Audrey stopped for a second. "I love you with all my heart, you know that. But my heart belongs to Jeff. Please at least pretend to be happy… That way, at least one of us is." she said sadly as she caressed Matt's cheek before kissing him again before going over to sit on Jeff's lap.


	13. Chapter 12

-1"Audrey, you can't be serious! Jeff doesn't love you, he never did and he never will!" Matt protested while holding onto Audrey's arm. "I know he doesn't love me, but at least he's with me for the sake of our son… And the sex Matt, the sex is amazing." she admitted. "Audrey please, listen to me, I love you. I need you, I would never lay a hand on you, ever. Please just give me this chance, just once." the eldest Hardy begged.

"Hands off Matt, she's mine." Jeff's strong arms wrapped around Audrey's waist. He pressed up against her, rubbing his crotch against her ass. "C'mon baby, lets go. I need to get to bed." he reminded her. "Oh yeah, I want that sweet little ass tonight, too… And you know better than to keep daddy waiting." with that, Jeff gave Audrey's rear a hard slap before walking away, leaving the young woman embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm sorry Matt." Audrey frowned after giving the elder Hardy another kiss. She turned around and followed Jeff out of the house.

---*---

This was Audrey's first interview where she was allowed to tell all. She wanted to let everyone know that even though Jeff Hardy looked like the perfect boy, he was not. Infact, Jeff would be a prime example of a womanizer.

"Good luck." Jeff hugged her before giving her a quick kiss.

"That's sweet." The interviwer said, taking a seat that was in the middle of Audrey's living room. "Nice to meet you Audrey, my name is Marian Roberts and I will be interviewing you today… Now if you decide to stop whenever the questions get too personal for you, you can and we'll take a small break so you can relax, okay?" She gave Audrey a warm smile.

"Sounds good, Ms Roberts." The young mother took a seat facing Marian and waited as the camera men began to count down.

"Good evening and welcome to this special edition of 20/20. I'm Marian Roberts and thank you for tuning in. My guest tonight is known in the wrestling world as the '[most controversial diva' Her sextape was released over the summer, making it the most searched item on the internet. The rest of the world knows her as Audrey Medina. "

"Hi Audrey, how are you tonight?" Marian asked her.

"I'm great, thank you for asking." Audrey came off shy, making little to no eye contant with Marian.

--*--

After an hour of simple, impersonal questions the tougher questions came.

"Now we all know that Jeff Hardy is the father of your one year old son, but how old were you when you first met Jeff?"

"I was eighteen at the time but we didn't actually have sex until I was nineteen… But I got pregnant by him when I was twenty." Audrey responded, her voice somewhat cracking.

"And is he a good father to your son?" Marian raised her eyebrow.

"He's an amazing father when he spends time with him. If you were able to see Jeff spend time with Robynne, you'd be able to tell that he loves his son." Audrey replied, her eyes were looking everywhere except into Marian's soulful eyes.

"Earlier this year the media reported that you had been sporting bruises on your body from domestic disputes with Jeff. Has he ever hit you?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Audrey gave a timid look into Marian's eyes before scoffing. "No, no of course not. I'm a female wrestler, its normal for me to have bruises sometimes but I can assure you, he's never laid a hand on me." she lied.

"What about your son? There have been reports about child neglect with Robynne. A year ago, he had fallen out his high chair? What really happened?" The female interviewer asked, implying that it was more than a fall off a high-chair.

"I wasn't there, my mother was taking care of my son while I was away with Jeffrey. The day Robynne fell off his high-chair, my mom called me and told me what happened. I jumped on the first flight back to New York to go get my son! I love my son a lot and it hurts to know that everyone thinks that I'm a bad mother, I'm not! I mean, I know I'm not a perfect mother but I am a damn good mother." the black haired girl wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Your sex-tape has made you very much a house hold name. Are you ashamed that it was released? Especially with child services checking up with you every month?"

"I was devastated that it was released mostly because I didn't know that I was being filmed when we were having sex but it just made me look like I was this trashy woman. Because of that tape, I almost lost custody of my son and it was so hard…" Audrey paused to wipe her eyes. "Suddenly everyone was against me. I had no support except for my friends."

"Were they considering giving Jeff full custody?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Was this before or after he was using drugs?"

Audrey's heart sank. She thought that Jeff had hid his drug addiction quite well, then again she was in denial.

"He wasn't on drug then and he's not now." she defended him.

"Then why was he arrested on felony drug charges?"

"That's something that I cannot explain but I've never seen him using around me or my son. Robynne is the most important thing in his life and he wouldn't ruin that."

"Is there anything you wish for? "

"I just wish that I could have a normal life with my boyfriend and our child. I'm tired of being branded as a monster mom. I just wish that everyone could see that I'm doing my best and so is Jeff…" she wiped the tears that fell from her bloodshot eyes. "We"re just normal human beings and I wish people would see that." she sniffled, taking the tissue from the camera-man and using it to wipe her eyes.

"A lot of the cyber-fans have criticised you for putting on some weight over the past few months? You've been cruely nicknamed Lardrey, Pudge-rey, Broadrey, and the list goes on and on… I know this has to hurt, especially at a time like this."

Choking back a sob, Audrey replied. "As much as I would like to say it doesn't hurt, it does Marian. It hurts me a lot. The majority of male wrestling fans are so quick to call me a 'cow' when they see me and it hurts. There are days where I can't get out of bed because I don't want to be called a terrible name. Its gotten to the point where I'm crying more than my son and I just don't know what to do." the bullied woman confessed. "It really did put a helluva strain on my relationship." She sighed, wiping her eyes.

As she continued answering the questions as 'truthful' as she could, Audrey felt the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders. She was finally able to tell someone all the emotions that she was feeling, without feeling like such a weak, vunerable person. While she felt better emotionally, Audrey felt herself losing it mentally. It was only a matter of time before she went insane.

-- *--

"He's been hitting you again, right?" Matt asked softly. "Now I see why you've had all these brusies on your arms. He's hit you before." he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything Audrey?"

Audrey frowned and looked down. "Because most of the time its my fault. I usually make him so angry that he'll slap me, grab me by my neck, or grab my hair… But then he apologises and we having this incedible, passionate sex." She explained. "He's fine as long as I don't make him angry--"

"That's NEVER an excuse!" The black haired Hardy yelled. "You have a son with him! What if one day he decides to take his anger out on his son? Then what're going to do? Forgive him because he can fuck your brains out?!" At this point, Matt was fuming. He didn't believe how dumb Audrey could be.

'I'm trying to give Jeff the benefit of the doubt. I know he's going to change soon because he loves me, Matt." Audrey blinked before giving him a sincere smile.

"Audrey, people aren't chocolates. Do you know what they are mostly? Bastards. Bastard-coated bastards with bastard fillings. But I don't find them half as annoying as I find naive bubble-headed optimists who walk around vomiting sunshine."

With that, Matt hung up the phone hoping that what he had just finished saying went through Audrey's thick skull.


End file.
